


Black bird

by Queenofthebuckets



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Baby Fíli and Kíli, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy Racism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Disaster, Thrór is a really shitty grandfather and king, Wing AU, Wingfic, fuck that lizard bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/pseuds/Queenofthebuckets
Summary: The storm grew worse outside, wind howling like a beast and the thunder like its deep growls. It was probably the reason Bilbo didn't even hear the battle happening in the sky above his home....The winged au where Thorin crash lands in Bilbo's garden





	1. unexpected visitors

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I'm not great about updating regularly, so I'm deciding to go Netflix style of shorter chapters more often. This is also pretty new as I usually don't write such plot heavy stuff, so be kind please and thank you

Bilbo hurried inside his home, shivering and shaking water from his wings. Damn this sudden storm. It had come out of nowhere. Of course it would be on the one day he went out to the market. He mutters some impolite words as he tried to make himself as dry as possible before going further into BagEnd. He stretched out his wings, carefully and gently running his hands through his feathers to get the water out. Thunder rumbled through the smial and Bilbo shuddered, huffing as he walked into his kitchen. The hobbit hated nights like this. The wind and thunder.... It reminds him too much of the night he'd lost his parents... Bilbo shakes it off, fluffing up his wings. No no, none of that. He'd done enough crying, it would do him no good to spend the night sobbing. Though he wouldn't be able to sleep either.... He sighs as he starts to boil some water for tea. This should at the very least calm his nerves a little. The storm grew worse outside, wind howling like a beast and the thunder like its deep growls. It was probably the reason Bilbo didn't even hear the battle happening in the sky above his home....

                                                                                                                           *

Things were going very badly for Thorin Oakenshield. While this was nothing new, he was fairly sure he was cursed at this point, his young nephews being involved was something he could not stand. They shouldn't even be with him right now. But both hatchlings had the energy and hunger for adventure of warriors. Kili could barely even talk yet and already it was clear nothing would be able to contain him. Thorin should have just flown when he went hunting. But, ironically, he wanted to avoid any orcs spotting him. Instead, he'd walked, giving Fili and Kili the chance to sneak away from their mother and follow after him. (She would have his beard and his feathers once he got back... If he got back) The two adventurous boys had followed him right into a surprise ambush. The orcs must have been following their flock, just waiting for one the dwarves to wander off on their own. Thorin was already outnumbered ten to one, doubting he could fight them all off, before he heard a shout and the two ran to him. They'd been scared out of their hiding place by one of the orcs and hurried to him for safety, clinging to his legs fearfully.

Thorin had frozen up for just the smallest of seconds, panicked that the hatchlings, his _sister's_ hatchlings, lives were in danger. It was a huge mistake, allowing one orc to get a blow on him before he could react. The blade bit into his right wing, blood and feathers spraying, scaring the young boys further. They'd seen their uncle as untouchable, it was terrifying to know anything could hurt him. Thorin quickly recovered at the sounds of their screams, lashing back and ripping into the orc's naked featherless wing in revenge. The orc howled and took a step back, but the others were quickly moving in. Thorin didn't wait for them. Ignoring the burning pain in his injured wing he grabbed his nephews, holding them tight as he took off into the sky. He wanted to take them back to the flock, but the orcs were following him. Thorin couldn't put the rest of his flock in danger. So he headed the opposite direction, leading the orcs away from the others. That's when things went from terrible to even worse.

Thorin had seen the dark storm clouds ahead of course, but he didn't really have any other options. His arms were full with Fili and Kili, so he couldn't turn and fight the orcs. He'd thought the clouds would just be rain, and maybe he could lose his pursuers. He did lose them... sort of. He lost sight of them and they him, but he could hear them shouting as they tried to find him in the clouds. But Thorin wasn't too focused on them now. He was occupied holding tight to his nephews as he struggled against the wind and how his injured wing was becoming increasingly weaker. Carrying the two for so long would have been a little rough on him in his top shape but like this... He couldn't do anything about it though, both hatchlings were much too young to fly yet. One of them whimpered and he squeezed the boys closer. They were both soaking wet from this storm, Thorin hoped they wouldn't get sick. It was especially dangerous for Kili, still having chick fluff on his wings, having not grown feathers yet-

Those worrying thoughts are what distracted Thorin so much he didn't notice the incoming orc until he slammed into the dwarf, snarling and clawing at Thorin's feathers. He snarled back and struggled, trying to keep the boys out of harms way while also trying to knock the orc off. He finally managed to twist and kick his attacker in the face, knocking him back and making the orc struggle to get his balance again and keep from dropping to the earth. But Thorin had worse luck, unable to right himself. The wind, the rain, and damage to his wings... It was too much and he was falling. He struggled to get his wings to work for another moment before realizing there was nothing he could do. All Thorin could do was clutch his terrified nephews close and try to land in a way that they wouldn't be hurt, even if it meant he didn't survive it...

                                                                                                                             *

Bilbo jumped as he heard a loud bang outside. The hobbit clicked his tongue as himself. He was being ridiculous, forcing his feathers to lay flat again. Jumping at sounds from the storm like he was a hatchling again... He was safe in BagEnd. Nothing would happen to him. Still... He wondered what that sound was. It wasn't the thunder and definitely not the wind. Oh dear, he sure hoped one of his little fruit trees hadn't been uprooted by the storm. He'd just planted those. Or worse, one of the larger trees had fallen. That would be a mess, his garden would be in shambles! Bilbo grumbled as he wrapped his wings around himself. He'd have to deal with it in the morning, but now he was going to be fretting over it all night. The hobbit is just trying to soothe his nerves again with a sip of his tea when suddenly there's another banging, making him jump again. But its different from before, and it takes Bilbo a moment to realize the sound is someone rather frantically knocking on his door.

He frowns as he glances at the old clock above the fireplace. Its very late for someone to come calling, especially on such a terribly stormy night. Bilbo rarely got visitors even on nice sunny days. The hobbit huffs as he grabs his night robe and gives his wings a quick preen to look presentable. This had better be important. The knocking didn't cease or even slow down, causing Bilbo even more irritation, not hesitating to yank the door open

"What in the shire is so important-"

Bilbo started to say in huff but the rant died in his throat as he saw his unexpected visitor. Or rather visitors. Two very young soaking wet dwarven hatchlings were in his doorway. One was a little older, blonde hair and yellow feathers with black stripes, a terrified but determined look on his face. The other was much younger, a toddler. He had black hair, and bless the poor thing still had his chick fluff, which made him look extra pitiful with his wings drenched. The younger was sobbing and shaking, clinging to the other hatchling. Before Bilbo could even begin to process this or decide what to do the blonde had grabbed his hand and was pulling him out into the stormy night.

"You have to help us! Our uncle is hurt really bad and he won't wake up!"

The child is saying as he drags Bilbo around his smial into his garden

"What? I- I don't-"

He splutters, still trying to understand where these hatchlings came from and what they want. But then he sees what has the young ones so worked up and gasps. There's a dwarf in Bilbo's garden. A full-grown dwarf with impressive black wings, sprawled on the ground. Despite the blood and poor weather Bilbo is struck for just a moment by how beautiful he is. He looks like a prince... He was snapped out of it as the two boys ran to their uncle's side, looking back at Bilbo tearfully

"H-he won't wake up..."

Whimpered the blonde and Bilbo was struck with dread. Quickly he hurried forward as well, kneeling next to the dwarf. He almost looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. Bilbo prayed to every god he could think of that the dwarf was only unconscious before going to check his pulse. He held his breath, the moment going on much longer then it should, before finally feeling a flutter of life and exhaling in relief.

"I think he'll be alright, I just need to get him inside"

Bilbo says before pausing. The dwarf is bigger them him, taller and wider. How is he going to... But he couldn't very well leave the dwarf outside in the storm to go get help. And the hatchlings were looking at him expectingly... Bilbo puffed up his chest and his wings before going around to wrap his arms around the dwarf's chest. He was quick to regret it, this guy was heavy. But he couldn't just give up. He was a respectable hobbit of the shire thank you very much and would never turn away anyone in need. He couldn't leave the dwarves when they need his help so badly. So Bilbo ignored how his arms protested the weight and started dragging him back around towards the door to his home, the hatchlings staying close, one clinging to their unconscious uncle. Moving him brought some conciseness to the dwarf, growling and struggling weakly. That only made things harder but eventually Bilbo managed to get him into his living room, laying the dwarf down on his stomach.

He glanced back and bit off a curse as he saw the trail of mud, water, feathers, and blood dragging the dwarf had left behind. The hobbit couldn't stand seeing his home so dirty. But right now he had bigger problems, looking at the two hatchlings huddled up to the older dwarf, clinging to him desperately. And Bilbo had to do something about the deep gashes and, from the look of them, broken bones in the dwarf's wings. Ok Bilbo you can do this. Just remember everything mother taught you and take things one step at a time. First things first, they needed to get warm and dry. Especially the youngest one. He goes and grabs some towels, trying to ignore the pang that they're going to be stained with mud, before returning. He wrapped the hatchlings with the towels and then turning to the fireplace, stoking the embers to get it going again.

"... He will be ok, right?"

Bilbo turned as the older hatchling spoke, still clinging to his little brother and uncle

"Oh yes, he'll be fine. In the morning I'll get the healer just to be sure"

The hobbit answers, like a liar. He really didn't know if the dwarf would be ok, he just had to put on a brave face for the young ones. But despite the reassuring words the blonde hatchling started to cry

"I-Its our fault... We j-just wanted to help him hunt, w-we didn't mean to-"

The hatchling said, and his younger brother started to cry too. Bilbo had no idea what the child was going on about but the mother hen in him didn't take well to the boy so upset

"Now now, it's alright. Your uncle will be ok, it will all be ok"

Bilbo soothed as the boys looked up at him

"Heres what we're going to do. I'm going to patch up your uncle's wings while you two get dry and warmed up. Then I'll make you some late supper and get you some blankets and pillows. Alright?"

He says as he gives them a comforting smile. The hatchlings sniffled but nodded, calmed by Bilbo's (false) confidence. It worked to calm the hobbit himself too. He stood and got his old first aid kit. It had been a long time since it had any use, or maybe it was just because when Bilbo had been a hatchling he'd been much more adventurous and got into trouble often. On the bright side all the scraps, bruises, and rare broken bones had giving his mother plenty of instances to teach Bilbo about first aid. He was grateful for his recklessness as he knelt by the dwarf's side. Bilbo couldn't help but use this moment to examine more than just his wounds. His comparison to a prince really was fitting, the dwarf had a mane of black hair with silver streaks running through. Not from age, at least Bilbo doesn't think so as his face is still young. Long nose and short beard, his braids tangled. Undeniably handsome... And those wings. Hobbits had, well, plain wings. Shades of brown with spots of black or white, like Bilbo's own feathers. So while the dwarf's pure black wings aren't exactly what some parts of the world would consider flashy, to Bilbo they were breathtaking.

He blinks as he realizes he'd been staring for a while and quickly shook it off, getting to work on the dwarf's wounds. There are some cuts on his body but his wings got the worst. A quick check showed deep oozing gashes and few spots where his feathers had been broken or totally ripped out. Bilbo would have to remove those broken ones, but later. First, he wanted to clean the cuts and then check if the dwarf's wings were broken, because his right wing was laying at an awkward angle. As he started carefully tending to the cuts Bilbo made the mistake of glancing up for a moment. Both hatchlings were staring at him, silently watching every move he made. He swallowed a bit nervously. Bilbo knew they were just worried about their uncle but the pressure was unbearable. He needed to do something to break the heavy silence, clearing his throat

"So um... I didn't get your names boys"

The hobbit says as he continues to work

"I'm Fili, this is my little brother Kili"

The older said as he patted the head of the black haired one

"And that's our uncle Thorin. He's the leader of our flock"

Fili says, in that tone only a child boosting about something can have.

"Oh is he now? That's impressive. I'm Bilbo Baggins, but you can just call me Bilbo"

Bilbo says, really not know if that was impressive or not but just glad to break the silence. Hobbit's didn't live in flocks, they mostly kept to themselves or in small family groups.

"Yeah! Uncle 's real strong Mr. Boggins!"

Kili pipped up, the first thing the younger hatchling has said, too cute for Bilbo to correct. Fili grinned and hugged his little brother close

"Our flock is pretty big, so mom helps out a lot too. There's not a lot of other hatchlings around, just Ori. He's nice but we can't roughhouse with him or he cries"

Fili started to chatter on much to Bilbo's relief. A few nods and mmhmms as he went on about the other dwarves they lived with and Bilbo was able to focus on patching up Thorin. In that manner he quickly took care of all the visible wounds. The hobbit pauses and bites his lip before continuing. Broken bones are a lot more painful to treat. Just from looking Bilbo knows he's going to have to set the dwarf's wing, and he knows the dwarf is going to scream. Its impossible to be silent when getting a bone reset, as Bilbo knows from experience.

"I think you boys should go into the kitchen for a bit, alright?"

He suggested. He still didn't really know what happened but didn't want to scar the hatchlings further by them seeing this.

"Are you gonna set uncle's wing?"

Fili asks as he looks at Bilbo with big innocent eyes, startling the hobbit that a child young as he would know that

"I- yes. And it's going to hurt him, a lot but-"

Bilbo started to explain but Fili had already picked up Kili and stood

"I know. I broke my arm once 'n Oin had to set it. It hurt so bad... But It healed just fine"

The hatchling said as he held out his arm as if showing proof

"Its ok, I'll keep Kili calm"

Fili says with a determined look. Bilbo blinked, wondering just what kind of lifestyle were these dwarves living to turn this child so mature. Looking at the wounds on their uncles makes him think he doesn't want to know. Besides he has to focus right now, it would just make things worse if he set it wrong. Bilbo carefully takes Thorin's wing in his hands, feeling along to where the bone was broken and bent out of shape. The dwarf jerked and gasped in pain under his hands when he touched the area but still didn't wake. He'd be awake soon though. The hobbit tried not to think too much about how much this was going to hurt as he carefully stretched out and laid the broken wing as flat as possible. Bilbo put a knee on the dwarf's back, trying not to hurt him but knowing he should try to pin him down somewhat. Then he counted to three, and pushed.

There was a rather sicken pop that told him he'd hit his mark, but he felt it more than heard it as instantly all other sounds with deafened by a raw scream of pain. Just as Bilbo assumed he would the dwarf thrashed under him, but he'd underestimated his strength and was quickly thrown back. Before he could gather his wits his breath was knocked from him as Thorin leaped onto him and he was staring into wild blue eyes, everything else blocked out by black wings. The dwarf bared his teeth and snarled like an animal, but luckily there was a small hand tugging at him before he could do anything.

"Uncle its ok, Mr. Boggins is nice"

Fili said, causing Thorin to still as his eyes darted from his nephews to the hobbit he had pinned, still suspicious. Blibo swallowed nervously and licked his dry lips before speaking

"Its Baggins, but yes I mean you no harm"

Thorin didn't speak, just staring at him with those pricing blue eyes. But after an agonizing moment, he seemed to deem Bilbo wasn't a threat, letting him go and standing up. Not really a wise choice, as he swayed on his feet and his broken wing had yet to be banged

"Hey sit back down! You're going to hurt yourself even more"

Bilbo scolded as he jumped to his feet, only to be ignored totally. Thorin turned away from him, looking down at his nephews. Despite how scary he looked the dwarf was surprisingly gentle with the hatchlings as he looked them over for wounds. He muttered something to them in a language Bilbo didn't understand

"We're ok. B-But you're really hurt and it's our fault... We're sorry"

Fili started to tear up but Thorin wiped away his tears and spoke again in that strange tongue, voice low and comforting. Bilbo watched with fascination as the older dwarf gently bumped foreheads with both his nephews. And then, he turned around and promptly collapsed again. Well... As far as first impressions go that certainly was... Something.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all based on some doodles I did btw  
> https://blitz-and-hearth.tumblr.com/post/176786066231/winged-au-in-which-thorin-ends-up-crash-landing-in


	2. first impressions

After that brief but... Impressionable interaction Bilbo put Thorin's wing in a splint and bandaged it so it wouldn't open. Best to make sure he couldn't use it too much right now. He'd only make his wounds worse moving it around. Then he'd herded the now mostly dry hatchlings into the kitchen and made them some soup. Both boys had hearty appetites and had two bowls each. Bilbo smiled as he watched Kili start to drift off into his third bowl, quickly catching the lad before he could drown himself.

"You two are both up way past your bedtime I'm sure, especially with all the excitement you've had today. I think its time for you to get some rest."

The hobbit says motheringly as he picked up Kili, but to his surprise Fili held out his arms for his little brother demandingly. Bilbo chuckled as he handed the already dead asleep hatchling to his brother.

"You're so mature for your age Fili. I wish some of my little nephews cared for their siblings the same way you do with Kili."

He says as he leads the hatchling to one of his many spare rooms. Bag End was really too big for a single hobbit, it will be nice to see this room filled for awhile

"Thanks, Mr. Boggins. I'm only 16 but Dwalin has already started teaching me how to fight."

Fili boosted with a proud grin. Bilbo blinked and eyed the child with shocked confusion. He looked like he should only be around 10 or 11... For a man or hobbit, he supposes. Bilbo's never met a dwarf before but if what Fili said was true they must age much slower then hobbits, who already aged slower than men. He mulled this over as he got the two tucked away for the night, smiling again as the brothers snuggled up to each other. Once he was sure they were asleep he went back to the entry way and sighed at the mess. This was going to take forever to clean up. Well, he wasn't going to sleep tonight anyway with the storm still raging, and especially not now when there was such a huge mess in his smial. Might as well do it now before it sets in and stains. Before getting to work Bilbo peeks into his living room, pleased to see the adult dwarf is still passed out. He started thinking about Thorin and the two hatchlings as he started to scrub the mud and blood up. The boys were adorable, sweet and well spoken. But their uncle was strange. Bilbo wondered why he was so rude, and how he'd gotten so severely hurt in the first place.

Fili and Kili weren't phased much by the blood.... Bilbo shudders as he imagined what kind of life these dwarves were living. Fili talked about their "flock" and mentioned the names of others. The hobbit wonders if they'll come looking for their missing members. He's not sure if that's a good thing, if living in this flock was putting those hatchlings in danger like this. Bilbo is deeply lost in his thoughts and worries that an hour of cleaning goes by fast and he finds himself in the living room. He glances at the unconscious dwarf again for a moment but quickly looked back as he saw some movement from him. Thorin doesn't move as Bilbo stares intently at him and the hobbit frowns, suspicious. He turns away again and starts making noise like he'd started to clean again, doing it for about a minute before he suddenly whirled around again. Bilbo caught him that time as Thorin quickly closed his bright blue eyes, pretending to still be unconscious. But he wasn't quite fast enough. Bilbo huffed as he walked over and crouched down next to him, just staring for a moment. Then he reached out and poked the dwarf.

It worked pretty instantly, the dwarf jerking away as his eyes opened again to glare angrily at him. Once again Bilbo found the strange dwarf taking his breath away. Thorin's eyes were beautiful.... An icy piercing blue that stood out even more against his dark hair and feathers. For a second they just stared at each other before Bilbo remembered himself, blushing as he cleared his throat

"Erm... Are you hungry? There's still some soup left I can heat up."

He asked uncertainly. It was very late for supper but he wasn't sure when the dwarf last ate. The hatchlings were hungry so he had to assume the same of their uncle. Thorin doesn't respond right away, staring at Bilbo, seeming to judge him

".... I do not have any money."

The dwarf finally spoke, his voice rough but soft. Bilbo blinked and frowned at him

"Whats that got to do with anything?"

He asked and Thorin huffed as if it was a stupid question

"I already have enough debt as is and do not wish to gather anymore, especially to someone who looks like grocer. I'll only pay for what my nephews need."

Bilbo gaped at him in shock, unable to believe this. Why the nerve-! Making someone pay for food or shelter when invited into your home was the rudest thing a hobbit could do. Not to mention the completely unnecessary jab. What did that even mean, looks like a groucher? Bilbo glared at him as his feathers puffed up angrily, the dwarf showing a little surprise to see the hobbit mad.

"Now you listen here Master dwarf! I have invited you and your nephews into my smial, as my guests! And you will be treated as such. I don't know how you dwarves do things and don't care, but I am a respectable hobbit who takes care of his guests, so I want no more talk of this debt nonsense."

The hobbit snapped, waving a finger in Thorin's face like a scolding mother. Thorin opened his mouth to respond but Bilbo cut him off

"No! No more talking, I don't want to hear it. You're going to be quiet and eat some soup."

Bilbo says firmly before turning on his heels and stomping into the kitchen to reheat some leftovers

Thorin was honestly pretty shocked. He didn't know what to think of this strange small creature who'd apparently taken him and his kin in. But he definitely was shocked such a soft looking thing could have intense rage like that. Only his sister and occasionally Balin spoke to him like that. The rest of his flock was still too nervous to be truly honest with him, even though he had been stripped of his title many years ago... The dwarf quickly dropped that train of thought, going to get up to see what this "Bilbo" fellow was up to. But that attempt ended with a sharp pain sending him sliding back down to the floor with a pained hiss. His right wing was killing him, though not as much as it had when he'd woken the first time. Thorin tried to stretch it out to see what was wrong but found it wouldn't move, growling in frustration as he had to twist to see. He was surprised that it was in a splint. Not surprised he'd broken it, really he'd gotten fortunate that he hadn't broken his neck or back, but he was surprised that the hobbit knew how to do that. His apparent host looked very soft and sheltered, why did he know how to treat broken bones?

Thorin huffed in frustration. This halfling vexed and confused him. He didn't like being unable to read him. He looked up when said halfling returned with a steaming bowl of soup. His frustrations must show on his face despite his best efforts, as Bilbo scowls back at him when he looks at the dwarf. Bilbo didn't say anything, just pushed the bowl into Thorin's hands. The dwarf looked at the vegetable soup suspiciously. He just couldn't buy that the hobbit was doing this for nothing in return. Thorin had been burned one too many times to trust anyone so easily.

"Oh for Yavanna's sake, don't be so picky."

Bilbo huffs, feeling a bit offended. Thorin ruffled the feathers of his unbroken wing as he glared at the halfling

"Oh pardon me, I was just making sure it hadn't been poisoned."

He growls and Bilbo makes a face

"Why on earth would I do that?!"

He demands and the dwarf snorts in response  
  
"Why on earth should I believe you wouldn't kill me?"

He growls back, invoking Bilbo's anger once more

"What kind of question is that! If you didn't have hatchlings with you I'd kick you out for being so rude!!"

Bilbo snapped, his wings puffing up and flapping a few times.

"Just shut up and eat. Then you'll go to bed and in the morning I'll call a healer to look you over. You can stay until your wing is healed and you can fly again, just because I want you to be able to take care of those boys. Then I expect you to leave."

He says coldly before turning on his heels and stomping from the room with a hrmph. Thorin blinked as he sat there. Each interaction with the hobbit was so strange... What an odd annoying creature, the dwarf thought as he shook his head before taking a sip of the soup. He was surprised to find it delicious. Like all dwarves he wasn't a fan of greens, but this was clearly all greens but still tasted amazing. Thorin drank it all down and licked his lips. He was sore and completely exhausted, but he couldn't sleep after such a close call without his nephews in sight. He still was swaying on his feet but was able to walk, finding his way deeper into this strange hole house. It was much bigger then he'd assumed, but luckily it wasn't too hard to find the boys, the two only in the second bedroom. He smiles softly despite himself as he sees the hatchlings snuggled up deep asleep. He had been terrified they'd be hurt, so relieved that they were unscathed. Thorin slipped quietly into the room, climbing onto the bed, careful not to wake them. But after that scare, he wouldn't sleep without them close. The dwarf laid down, wrapping an arm and his unbroken wing around Kili and Fili, pulling them to his chest. Fili mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, pressing into his uncle's chest as Kili continued to cling to his brother. Pretty quickly Thorin had joined them in sleep

*

Bilbo had still been awake when Thorin walked past his room, frowning as he heard the dwarf moving around. He quickly scrambled up, not wanting the dwarf wandering around and possibly breaking something in his home. Thorin wasn't in the hall when he opened his door, but the bedroom next to his, the one he'd put the hatchlings in, was open a crack. Unable to help but be curious as to what he was doing Bilbo silently slipped up to the door and peeked inside. Oh. His face softened as he saw the scene inside. It wasn't what he was expecting Thorin to do at all... Despite being so rude and cold, the dwarf clearly loved his nephews very much. The hobbit smiled. Seemed Thorin did have a soft side to him, and he was determined to get to that side of him himself.


	3. superstitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy racism? In my fanfiction?

Bilbo woke late the next day. He was surprised he'd fallen asleep at all. The hobbit sleepily stretched, ruffling his wings as he yawned. He glanced out the window and muttered a curse under his breath as he saw how high the sun had already gotten. What kind of host was he, sleeping right through first breakfast? He'd have to make second breakfast extra good to make up for this. Bilbo quickly got up and dressed before hurrying to make sure his guests weren't mad for missing a meal. But to his surprise, he found all three dwarves still deeply asleep. He sighed with relief, not wanting to know what Thorin was like after missing a meal. Really he shouldn't be too surprised they were sleeping in, after all that excitement... He decided to let them stay sleeping for now. It would give him plenty of time to make a fantastic second breakfast.

Bilbo got to work, rather enjoying himself. When he'd been young, he helped his mother and father cook all the time, but now he only cooked for himself. There's a certain satisfaction hobbits feel when cooking for others that no other race can genuinely understand. Even though the dwarves were still strangers to him he put his all into the meal. The hobbit was in the middle of frying french toast when there was a knocking on his window. He looked up to see his gardener, Hamfast Gamgee, standing on the other side with concern clear on his face. Oh right. His yard probably looked like the scene of a murder right now. Bilbo put on a smile as he opened the window

"Good morning Hamfast. Quite the storm last night eh?"

He says politely. The older hobbit blinked. surprised by how casual he was being this morning but he nodded just as politely

"Yes, it was... Erm, Bilbo, I have to ask. Do you know why there's blood all over your lawn?"

Hamfast asks uncertainly

"Oh yes that... There was an uh accident last night involving some dwarves. They're all alive and well now though so there's no need to worry. I'm letting them stay until they can fly again"

Bilbo answers as he rubs the back of his neck, perfectly aware of how fast this gossip would get around the shire, even if Hamfast wasn't really the gossiping type. He was already considered odd and mad, this would only spur on those rumors

"Dwarves? Are you sure they're not dangerous? I've heard those lot are the rather rough types."

The older hobbit asks as he eyes Bilbo worriedly. Bilbo paused, thinking of how grim and rude Thorin was. But then he remembered seeing the dwarf curled up with his nephews and he smiles

"Well, considering two are hatchlings who've yet to learn to fly and the third has a broken wing, I think I'm perfectly safe."

He chuckles and Hamfast sighed in relief before chuckling a bit himself

"Hatchlings huh? That'll be nice to have some more in the neighborhood. Samwise spends all his time with Frodo, I'd like him to make more friends."

The older hobbit says with amusement as he rubs his chin

"True, and the boys are very well behaved. I'd like to see Frodo make more friends as well."

Bilbo agreed. The two hobbits chatted for a little longer, mostly about what Bilbo was going to do to fix his yard, before Hamfast had to get moving on. Bilbo bid him goodbye, closed the window and turned back around- And nearly jumped out of his feathers to find Kili and Fili standing right behind him.

"Oh goodness! You boys scared me."

Bilbo said as he clutches his chest. How had they managed to be so quiet?

"Can we help with breakfast? It smells really good."

Fili asked, Kili rocking on his heels excitedly next to him

"Oh, yes of course... Where's your uncle?"

Bilbo asks as he starts figuring out what jobs they should do

"Sleepin'. Can I lick the bowl?"

Kili supplied, grabbing onto Bilbo and climbing him with surprising speed so he could see over the hobbit's shoulder. Bilbo chuckled, amused how the little hatchling was hanging off of him, just like Frodo did when he visited.

"Maybe, just let me finish with it first."

With the two dwarf boys by his side things were way messier but finished much faster. In no time at all they had a very hearty second breakfast ready and laid out on his dining room table. He turned to the two boys, who somehow had both managed to get absolutely covered in flour, making their hair and wings look white. The hobbit chuckled, dusting off their hair a little

"Why don't you two go wash up and wake your uncle. I'd hate to have him miss two meals."

Bilbo says, sending the two off

"Last one there is a dodo bird!"

Fili shouts and they both sprint from the room, giggling and shoving each other. Bilbo huffs and smiles, though he makes a mental note to better hatchling proof his house with those two running around. The hobbit is just about to sit down and dig in, pretty hungry himself, when suddenly there's a very sharp quick knocking on his door. Bilbo groans, because he knows that knock, everyone in the shire knows that knock. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was at his door. Of course, he should have known she'd be the first to come sniffing around once the news of his guests got out. Well, as a respectable hobbit he couldn't very well ignore his cousin, standing up and puffing out his wings to look as big as possible before going to answer the door.

"Hello, Lobelia. It's rather early you know."

Bilbo said as politely as he could. It was hard as she was keeping him from a meal and, well, Bilbo didn't mean to be rude but just looking at her annoyed him. Mostly because of her over the top fashion and what she did with her wings. There was nothing wrong with coloring your wings, but the fact Lobelia insisted the bright pink and yellow wings were her natural color was absolutely tiring. Everyone knew hobbits didn't have wings like that

"Yes it is, but I heard some very interesting news from Hamfast and just had to come see for myself if it was true"

She replies with that greedy glint in her eyes that she gets whenever there's some especially juicy gossip going around. Bilbo bites back an annoyed sigh

"If you must know, yes I have a few dwarves staying with me. But they've just been through some trauma so they'd like to be left alone for now."

He says, trying to give her a hint, but Lobelia just leans to peer around him.

"I just want to meet them, is that too much to ask?"

She huffs, standing on tiptoe to see over his wings. Bilbo is growing tempted to smack her with his wings and slam the door in her face. But he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he did something like that. He opens his mouth to tell her to leave again, but before he can say anything, she gasps dramatically, focused on something over his shoulder. Bilbo quickly turned around just in time to see Thorin duck out of sight into the kitchen. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. That dwarf really wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was. Bilbo turns back to Lobelia and is shocked to see how pale she's turned

"Bilbo Baggins what are you thinking letting someone like... like _that_ into your home!?!"

She hissed in a horrified whisper. Bilbo blinked and wrinkled his nose in distaste

"Excuse me?"

He gasped at her rudeness

"Oh come on now, don't act like you don't know!"

Lobelia huffed with an eye roll. But as Bilbo continued to look at her with confused anger, she blinked and raised her eyebrows

"You don't know? Didn't your parents ever teach you about this? When someone has solid black wings like that it means they're cursed! They bring ill luck and have a tendance to go mad."

She muttered rather seriously. Bilbo just scoffed

"That's ridiculous. You've been listening to too many tall tales."

He says as he shakes his head

"I have not! It's true. The only hobbit to ever be born with black wings like that was named Smeagol, and he went insane and killed his mate. I thought everyone in the shire knew about that."

Lobelia huffed as Bilbo frowned, a little uneasy. Hobbits weren't pure creatures and could do crime, but murder... That was something no sane hobbit would ever do. To take another's life was to turn their back on Yavanna

"I'm telling you Bilbo, you need to get that dwarf out of here, for your own good."

She adds. Bilbo bites his lip somewhat worriedly but tries not to let her fairytales get to him.

"Thank you Lobelia, I'll keep that in mind. But right now I have food on the table and must go."

He says before promptly closing the door in her face, not letting her get another word in.

  
Thorin watched the hobbit carefully as he returned to the kitchen. He hadn't heard what Bilbo was talking about with the female hobbit, but from the look on the woman's face when she saw him told him everything he needed to know. He knew that look well, it was on his grandfather and father wore often... But to his surprise Bilbo didn't say anything, just smiled at them as he sat down.

"Sorry about that, my cousin stopped by out of nowhere. She's rather nosy."

He chuckles as he starts to eat, amused to see the two hatchlings had already started eating eagerly. Thorin was continuing to stare at the hobbit intensely. Bilbo swallowed a little nervously and gestured at the food

"Help yourself Thorin, please. Me and the boys can't eat all of this"

The hobbit chuckled slightly nervously. Thorin blinked as he realized just how much he was staring and quickly looked away, huffing before starting to eat. The breakfast was even better than the soup he'd had last night. The dwarf almost swore aloud. It was driving him crazy, he just couldn't believe Bilbo was doing all this for nothing. He absolutely had to find a way to get money to pay him, he had to find a way to pay him back.

"Where could I find work around here?"

Thorin asked sharply out of nowhere, startling Bilbo a little

"I erh sorry?"

The hobbit blinked

"I do not want to sit around doing nothing while my wing heals. Is there somewhere I can find work?"

Thorin explained

"Oh um... Are you good with metal? Our blacksmith died a year back."

Bilbo asked though frowning, but Thorin scoffed

"Of course, I am a dwarf after all. I centrally can do better than any man or halfling."

The dwarf says somewhat smugly

"We're hobbits first of all, not half of anything. And I don't know if that's really a good idea, you should be resting..."

He muttered but Fili and Kili had gotten so excited

"Uncle, can we watch you work? Will you let us make something? Pleaaaase"

Fili asked eagerly, jumping up on the chair and bouncing excitedly

"We'll be super good!"

Kili adds as he flutters his fluffy chick wings eagerly. Thorin huffs with fake annoyance but there's a hint of a smile on his face that gives him away. Bilbo bites his lip, worried about the dwarf. He was still hurt but... Seeing how excited the hatchlings were it was hard to say no. Besides, maybe once the other hobbits actually meet these dwarves they'll quit all the superstitious nonsense.

"Alright, I suppose I can talk to my grandfather and see what can be done."

Bilbo agrees, hoping he wouldn't regret it


	4. second impression

Thorin eyed the hobbits around him, who seemed to be eyeing him right back. They were bizarre creatures, and this market was pretty different from the ones of men or dwarves. He just had to hope they'd pay the same for smith work. He and his nephews were standing in the little tiny market, waiting while Bilbo spoke to his grandfather, who was called a Thain. Thorin really didn't understand what it meant but as far as he could understand it was the closest thing to a leader in the shire. He huffs and wraps his unbroken wing around Kili, pulling him closer when the hatchling tried to wander too far as he gripped Fili's hand to keep him close. Just because Bilbo seemed to be hiding any reaction to his wings that didn't mean the other halflings wouldn't be as kind. He couldn't care less as to what they thought about him, but his nephews were still small and young. Thorin didn't want them becoming the target of distrusting hobbits. He grumbles unhappily as he has to struggle a little with Kili to keep him tucked under his wing, the toddler wanting to explore. Sighing, he hopes Bilbo would hurry up already

  
Old Gerontious Took carefully considers his grandson across the table. Bilbo had explained how he'd ended up with three dwarves in his smial, and that the adult one wished to work while they were here. Old Took sighs as he glances out the window, able to see said dwarves. He was no fool, those jet-black wings on the full-grown dwarf... He shudders, pulling his own wings closer to himself

"Bilbo my dear lad, you don't have to do this you know. You've already given these strangers more help than necessary."

Said the Thain, making Bilbo frown

"What are you talking about? Of course, I don't have to do this, but no one else will. If you can name another hobbit with both the extra room and patients for an annoying dwarf and his hatchlings, please tell me because I can't think of one."

He said as he crossed his arms stubbornly. Old Took opened his mouth but closed it again. Bilbo was right about that. He sighed and chuckled. Bilbo was so much like his mother....

"All I'm asking is for the keys to the forge and for you to call a healer, I'll pay for the healer and we've been in dire need of a blacksmith!"

Bilbo continued, making more good points. Old Took thinks for a moment as he picked up his pipe and lit it, taking a drag before he spoke again

"I can give him the keys. But that's about it. No healer around here will work on him, Bilbo. I appreciate your ability to be kind to all, but not everyone can do the same"

The older hobbit says with a slight shake of his head as Bilbo frowns

"Are you serious? Why is everyone making a big deal out of this, just because of his wings?"

He growls, exasperatedly. Gerontious hums as he puffs on the pipe with a frown

"You're still young Bilbo, you weren't born when Smeagol..."

The Thain shivered as his sleek brown feathers puffed up a bit

"There's good reason folks believe raven wings are bad luck is all I'm saying. I know better than to try and dissuade you from helping him, but please Bilbo be careful. This one could hurt you badly."

He warns seriously, a beseeching look in his eyes. Bilbo ducked his head, knowing he was worrying the only close family he had left, but also knowing this was the right thing to do.

"Yes Grandfather"

He mutter, which calmed old Took considerably.

"Good. Let me know if you need any other help, Bilbo, don't hesitate to ask"

He says as he shuffled around in his desk drawer until he finds the key, handing it over to Bilbo

"All the tools and such should still be in there. I'll let everyone know there's a new blacksmith."

The Thain says, even though he really doubted how many people would come to a blacksmith with wings like that. Bilbo smiles as he takes the key and stands

"Thank you, grandfather. I'll make sure he gets settled in."

The younger hobbit said before taking off. Gerontious sighs as he leans back, watching out his window as Bilbo hurries over to the dwarves. He takes another puff on his pipe as he looks up at the ceiling. His grandson was too much like his daughter, they both acted the same when smitten that was for sure. Old Took just had to hope this would work out as well as things did with Belladonna and Bungo....

  
As soon as Bilbo unlocked the door both Fili and Kili eagerly burst inside, excited to explore the forge. Thorin panickedly tired to get them under control without shouting, having learned early any yelling made the boys cry

"Kili, Fili stop that! Get down from there, no don't touch that!"

He yelped as he went to try and grab them, but the boys were too fast for him, giggling as they made a game out of it. Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle as he watched, still amused even when Thorin shot him an angry glare. Kids would be kids. But still, the forge did have lots of sharp and dangerous tools. Luckily Bilbo had planned ahead. He took out the biscuits he'd made earlier and handed one to Thorin

"What is this for?"

The dwarf asked confused but Bilbo only grinned

"Just eat it and watch."

He replied before biting into his own biscuit. Thorin was reasonably confused and unsure how this would help but it wasn't like it could hurt either, nibbling on the baked good and finding it just as good as the rest of Bilbo's cooking. Bilbo's plan worked just as he'd expected. As soon as Thorin stopped chasing them around the hatchlings looked around, confused. Once they saw the adults were eating something both boys immediately raced to them, Fili clinging to Bilbo's leg as Kili clung to Thorin's

"What are you eatin'? Can we have some?"

They demanded, and Bilbo chuckled

"Biscuits are for good little hatchlings who help me with chores and let their uncle work in peace."

He hummed as he took another bite

"We can do that!"

Fili said right away

"Yeah, we're super good at chores!"

Insisted Kili with his best attempt at a serious look on his face. Bilbo grinned as Thorin looked at the hobbit, actually impressed

"Alright alright, first you can help me pick up some stuff at the market, I'm going to need more food with you lot around."

He said, and both hatchlings eagerly started dragging him towards the door

"Thorin I'll come back with luncheon for you later."

Bilbo calls over his shoulder before he turns back to Kili and Fili, taking the hand of each so they wouldn't wander too far in their excitement. Thorin blinked, finding himself alone in the forge with a half-eaten biscuit in hand before he realized what was happening. He bit his lip, tempted to go after them. He didn't like the idea of the halfling watching over his nephews. Thorin just didn't entirely trust him yet but what else was he supposed to do? He would be too busy trying to keep them from getting hurt if Kili and Fili stayed with him to get anything done. And there was no one else able to watch after them. Besides, the dwarf had to begrudgingly admit Bilbo was good with them... Maybe the hobbit was a witch or some kind of spirt. That would explain how he managed to cast a spell over all three dwarves. He decided there was nothing to be done for now even if Bilbo was magic and popped the rest of the biscuit into his mouth before getting to work. At least the witch made really delicious food...

  
Fili and Kili kept their word, helping Bilbo carry groceries back home and then with the cooking of lunch. The hatchlings were energetic and practically bounced off the walls, but Bilbo found when he steered their energy into a positive outlet they were nothing but sweet and polite. After a romp outside to burn them out and a hearty lunch, both hatchlings passed right out. Bilbo smiled at the two boys, asleep in his old armchair, Kili snuggled up to his older brother. The hobbit grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them before going to gather up the extra food he'd made for Thorin into a basket. As Bilbo strolled down towards the forge he could see a bit of smoke curling from it, grinning happily to see it working again. He strolled right in without knocking, and nearly choked at the sight that met him. Thorin was shirtless. The dwarf was all muscle and tan skin, scars crisscross over his body, shinning with a thin layer of sweat from the heat of the forge. Every time his wings so much as twitched his chest and back muscles rippled. Bilbo didn't even realize he was staring until he noticed Thorin was staring back at him, looking a bit nervous at being so intensely stared at

"Erm master hobbit?"

He asked uncertainly, and Bilbo fumbled to say something, anything, that wouldn't make him look like an idiot

"I- uh... How is the forge? It's been a while since it was lit."

The hobbit managed to stutter out, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt

"Oh well it hasn't been lit in so long, it'll take a while to get hot enough. Should be up and running by tomorrow."

Thorin answered though he still seemed nervous for some reason

"Wheres-"

He starts to ask, but Bilbo cuts him off, already knowing what the question was

"Kili and Fili are back at my home, Bag End. They wore themselves out and then had a good lunch, and now they're napping"

The hobbit explained, and Thorin finally relaxed a bit

"And we made you lunch as well."

Bilbo adds as he hands the basket over. For just a moment Thorin considered refusing the food, thinking of what it'll add to the deep debt he was in with the hobbit. But then he smelled it and nearly drooled, stomach rumbling. Well... He couldn't very well work off the debt on an empty stomach

"Thank you."

Thorin mumbled without meeting Bilbo's eye

"Don't mention it. You can't very well expect me not to feed my guests."

The hobbit chuckled before noticing the serious doubting look on Thorin's face and frowned

"Really now, don't be ridiculous. I don't understand why dwarves don't seem to understand basic hospitably."

Bilbo huffs with his hands on his hips

"I just don't understand why you're doing this, when you know you'll get nothing out of it."

Thorin replied, gripping the basket a bit tightly. The hobbit huffs and gives him an amused smile

"What I get out of this is knowing you and your nephews are safe and well fed. I have too much space, money, and time with no one to spend it on. So why shouldn't I spend it on you three?"

Bilbo answers honestly, leaving Thorin speechless. The dwarf really didn't know what to say, it was just so different from how he'd grown up. His grandfather had told him to take care of himself and his kin. If a dwarf didn't have kin and couldn't care for themselves, well, that was nature picking off the weak. And yet this hobbit had found him, beaten and helpless with two hatchlings, and decided to help despite knowing nothing about them and expecting nothing in return. Thorin swallowed hard as he lowered his head gratefully

".... Thank you, master hobbit. Truly"

He said softly. Bilbo blinked in surprise at the sincerity in his voice before smiling, glad he'd gotten the dwarf to understand that he didn't want anything from him

"Don't even think of it master dwarf. Enjoy the food, and make sure to be back before tea time"


	5. blood in more ways than one

Thorin spent the rest of his time in the forge thinking about his hobbit host. He was definitely coming around to the kind yet stubborn halfling. He wasn't sure if he necessarily trusted Bilbo yet, but he accepted that the hobbit was telling the truth when he said he didn't want anything in return. But that left Thorin oddly feeling even more like he should find some way to show how grateful he was. Making something for his host seemed suitable since he'd helped Thorin get into the forge in the first place. But he didn't know what to make. There were no jewels here in the workshop, and he didn't have the money to buy any, so making jewelry was out of the question. And Thorin didn't even know what hobbits liked. It didn't seem like they'd need armor or weapons. The image of Bilbo dressed for a battle makes him chuckle a little. Though from what he'd seen the hobbit could be fierce he still had a hard time imagining him in a real fight.

  
By the time Thorin had to head back to the hobbit's odd little hole home he still had nothing. He just didn't know enough about Bilbo or hobbits. Thorin decided while he was here he might as well learn all he could, so he could make something perfect. The dwarf flushed a bit at the implication but quickly brushed it off. It wasn't romantic, he was just trying to show his host he was grateful! And that was it! Thorin huffed to himself as he refused to think of that any more tonight. That was made easier when he entered Bag End and was immediately tackled by his nephews.

"Uncle Thorin!!!"

They eagerly clung to him, and he scooped them both up without hesitation. Fili was getting a bit big to be picked up like this, but Thorin was strong enough to still hold him just like his little brother

"Were you two good today? I hope you didn't cause our host too much trouble."

He mutters in a soft tone reserved only for his nephews

"We were good! We helped Mr. Bilbo cook."

Fili said, swinging his legs as Kili nodded

"And then we took a nap, 'n then Mr. Bilbo read us a story, and- and then he gave us some color sticks and let us draw!"

The younger hatchling blabbed, holding up his hands to show the palms stained bright colors. Thorin huffed in amusement. The boys really needed a bath and a good grooming. It had been a while since he'd gotten the chance to preen their wings or braid their hair, Dis always wanting to and he couldn't deny her that. He was about to say as much when he heard a soft chuckle, quickly looking up to see Bilbo was watching them from the dining room doorway. Thorin absolutely didn't blush, even if he wasn't used to be caught being so soft. Only his kin really ever got to see him like this. But the hobbit didn't say anything, just turned to walk back into the dining room

"Come eat dinner master dwarf, after I'll run you and your nephews a hot bath."

He called over his shoulder, as though reading Thorin's mind. But he quickly realized it wasn't that hard to guess when he put the boys down. Not only were they messy but he himself was as well, covered in ash from the forge. He huffs as he rustles his feathers to shake off some of the dust before following the hobbit and hatchlings.

  
After yet another delicious meal Bilbo showed his guests to the bathroom, where he'd already filled the tub with hot water. It took a little finagling to get Kili to cooperate, but eventually a well-placed bribe of a cookie convinced the little hatchling a bath wouldn't kill him. Bilbo settled in his armchair with a sigh and picked up a book. A short little break from his guests while they cleaned was appreciated, and yet his livingroom felt too quiet after spending all day watching over Kili and Fili. The hobbit sighed and shook his head. He was being silly, the dwarves were only staying here temporarily eventually they'd leave... Bilbo was pulled from those thoughts when he suddenly heard an odd sound above his head. He frowned as he looked up at the ceiling, wonder what that creaking sound had been. But when after a minute of listening it didn't come again he relaxed once more, brushing it off as an animal or the wind.

Bilbo read about a chapter and a half before the dwarves reemerged. Fili was carrying his little brother, going over to set him down in front of the fireplace, settling behind Kili. The hobbit watched with interest as Fili started running his fingers through his still damp chick fluff. Thorin frowns and huffs a bit as he enters the room

"Boys we should do this in our room."

He muttered, making both hatchlings pout

"Aw but there's no fire in our room."

Fili whines. Bilbo didn't really understand why grooming was something Thorin thought should be done in private, shaking his head at the dwarf's silliness

"Nonsense, you can do it out here, I don't care"

The hobbit said, sitting back in his armchair and taking up his book again to show how relaxed he was as to make the oldest dwarf more comfortable. Thorin shifted a bit on his feet uncertainly but after a moment he joined his nephews on the ground, sitting behind Fili. Bilbo pretended to be reading but was actually peeking over the top of his book, watching the dwarves curiously. From what Bilbo knew of men and elves they had different ways of grooming, so dwarves must have their own. Men only ever groomed their own wings. When they're young, only their parents or older siblings preen them, but once they're of age, they're in charge of their own wings. Elves had a different type of wings, like moths and butterflies. They groomed each other in large groups, lounging around chatting with each other. As for hobbits, well they didn't really have any traditions in grooming. Parents and family groomed hatchlings' wings, but so did friends, as well as they themselves. It just was a part of keeping oneself clean and presentable. Apparently, it meant more to dwarves.

Thorin had started to preen Fili's wings as the hatchling continued cleaning his brother's wings, making a rather adorable picture. They were sitting facing away from Bilbo, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to Thorin's wings, getting a close-up look. The dwarf clearly hadn't preened them, even though most of the blood and dirt had washed off in the bath he had a lot of broken feathers from his accident. Those really needed to be removed, new feathers wouldn't grow in right if they weren't. It was driving Bilbo a little crazy to have such beautiful wings be neglected.

"Thorin can I groom your wings?"

He asked before he knew what he was saying. Thorin froze, glad he was facing away from the hobbit as his face turned red. Did he mean what Thorin thought he meant by that? Or were hobbits just different?

"I-I just mean because you've got a lot of broken feathers! Someone needs to pull them out, and I don't think you can reach"

Bilbo explained quickly, interpreting the way Thorin stiffened as anger.

"Oh.... Yes, you can do that."

Thorin responded, letting his shoulders relax again as he felt the hobbit's hands on his wings. He really should have figured as much, clearly to hobbits grooming wasn't as intimate. Beside, Thorin was sure he didn't have a One. He was cursed from birth, a mistake, and Mahal would never curse someone else with him. Thorin didn't even think Mahal made him. The Maker wasn't so cruel to make someone like him. No, Thorin was doomed to live his life without a lover. Engaging in any flirtatious behavior would just end in pain. So why did he feel weirdly disappointed that Bilbo's offer wasn't flirting? Thorin shakes it off. Whatever it was he was feeling didn't matter. He couldn't let himself get too emotional, that would lead to a mistake that much he knew. So the dwarf focuses on carefully cleaning Fili's wings and the jolts of pain whenever Bilbo pulled out a broken feather.

  
As soon as Bilbo had finished pulling out the last broken feather Thorin brushed him off. All three dwarves had quickly gone to bed after that without having supper, Thorin having to practically drag his nephews. The hobbit frowned and sighed to himself. It seems the progress they'd made had vanished. He didn't know what he did to make the dwarf give him the cold shoulder again, going over his actions. If it was the wing grooming why didn't Thorin just tell him not to? Bilbo shook his head as he settled down in front of the fire with a cup of tea. Maybe there were just too many differences between hobbits and dwarves to treat them like he would another guest. Well... That just wouldn't do. Thorin was withdrawn but Bilbo sets his shoulders and puffs his feathers determinedly. It doesn't matter how stubborn he was the hobbit would learn everything about dwarven culture he could from him. That would make sure he wouldn't make Thorin mad again.

Pleased with this decision Bilbo settled back down and sipped his tea, thinking about what he should have for supper... Something simple, maybe some of those biscuits he'd made earlier..... Bilbo didn't get to relax long before he heard that odd creaking sound again. But this time it didn't go away, continuing and seeming to be moving... Bilbo frowns as he stands, following the sound to a window. He squints out into the dim evening. That couldn't be the wind, it was too steady. So an animal? It takes him a moment before he sees movement, and when he does Bilbo jerks back, ducking down as not to be seen. The pale skin, big bat-like wings... He'd never seen one in person, but that had to be an Orc. What the hell was an orc doing in his backyard!? In his shock, it took Bilbo a second to connect things, but then he realized. Thorin... The deep gashes on his body, he should have realized, those couldn't have been caused by the crash...

Silently as to not alert the orc outside, Bilbo slipped down the hall into the guest room.

"Thorin! Wake up!"

He hissed as he scrambled over, shaking the dwarf's shoulder. Thorin sat up quickly, clutching his much more disgruntled half asleep nephews to him

"What? What is it!?"

He snapped as he looked around panickedly. Bilbo shushed him quickly

"Quiet! There's an orc outside."

That's all he needed to say for Thorin to go pale. The dwarf pulls something out from under the mattress, and when it glints in the low light Bilbo realizes its a knife

"Kili, Fili, stay here with Bilbo. Do _not_ come out."

Thorin says in a commanding tone before rushing out of the room. Bilbo was shocked and worried and... Something he hadn't felt in a long time. The burning need in his chest to fight, to defend himself and these dwarves he'd taken in. Took blood ran hot, but it had been a long time since Bilbo had felt it. He could not let Thorin fight alone, not when he was perfectly able to fight himself. He looked at the hatchlings, who were clutching each other tightly. They were scared, but when Fili met his eye the child nodded at him

"C-come on Ki, we'll hide, alright? Its gonna be ok."

He said as he pulled his little brother under the bed, Bilbo rushing out of the room after Thorin. He could hear the fighting already, only pausing to grab a kitchen knife before he rushed outside. Immdently he knew this had been the right choice. Thorin was fighting ferociously, but it wasn't enough against the orc. Bilbo didn't know much about fighting, but even he could tell that although Thorin was putting in everything he had into it, he didn't seem to have a lot of training. The dwarf relied on brute force, which wasn't good enough when he was unable to fly and up against an opponent stronger than him. Bilbo watched as Thorin charged forward, swiping at the orc with his blade. The orc jumped back into the air with a flap of his wings before diving down at him.

Thorin fell back as he was tackled, dropping his knife. He scrambled to grab it again but too late, the orc had him pinned, wrapping a hand around his throat. The dwarf choked and struggled, unbroken wing fluttering frantically. That was when Bilbo finally broke through his fear. Wheather or not Thorin considered himself to be Bilbo thought of him as his friend. And he would not sit by and let his friend be hurt. With a cry he charged forward, taking the orc by surprise. Bilbo used that surprise to plunge the knife into the beast's shoulder. Black blood sprayed and the orc howled, stumbling backward. Thorin coughed and gasped for breath as Bilbo stood over the dwarf, wings spread out and puffed up protectively. His makeshift weapon was still buried in his opponent's shoulder but he didn't care, he would fight barehanded if he had to.

"W-what the hell are you doing? Run! Fly away!"

Thorin snapped, surprised that the hobbit had the bravery to fight, especially when he was obviously outmatched

"Are you insane!? I'm not going to leave you on your own, He'll kill you!!"

Bilbo snapped over his shoulder without turning to look at him, too busy glaring at the orc, who was sizing him up. Thorin opens his mouth again to shout at him again but his attention is quickly drawn as the orc charges with a snarl. Thorin expected Bilbo to yield, expected him to flee, wanted him to flee. But the hobbit doesn't move an inch, facing down the orc with his arms raised to attack. The orc was inches away, raising his gnarled claws to strike Bilbo- And then suddenly the handle of a knife seemed to bloom from his forehead. The orc swayed on his feet before falling back, dead on the spot. Thorin stares at the knife in shock. He knew that knife, feeling both relief and a twinge of fear

Bilbo was stunned and confused, looking around for where the blade had come from. He didn't have to look long before with a strong beat of wings a dwarf landed in front of them. Board shoulders built thick and muscular with long blonde hair and a short beard, with huge wings of a golden eagle. It took Bilbo a second but he realized this dwarf was female. But those sharp blue eyes... The same ones Thorin had, the same ones Kili and Fili had... This had to be-

" _Namad_... Dis how did you-"

Thorin started to ask but the female dwarf, Thorin's sister and his nephews' mother, just huffed

"I am ten times a better tracker then you, as I have proven over and over again."

She says as she walked over, brushing off Bilbo, for now, focused on Thorin

"Now, dear  _nadad,_ are you hurt?"

She asks as she kneels down. Thorin shook his head

"No, thanks to the master hobbit there and you I am fine."

He answers, and she nods seriously

"Good, very good."

His sister says, before drawing back a fist and punching Thorin directly in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Thorin  
> Also don't expect a lot of illustrations for this story, I just have a hard time picturing a character from words alone
> 
> Khuzdul  
> Namad- sister  
> Nadad- brother


	6. tears in the dark

Bilbo sat in stunned silence at his dinner table, Thorin next to him nursing a nosebleed from the punch he'd received from his sister. He'd never thought the dwarf was scary per say but Thorin was intimidating, so it was pretty strange seeing him cowering like a guilty hatchling from his sister. Dis was pacing back and forth, wings so big Bilbo and Thorin had to duck a few times when she turned suddenly to avoid getting smacked by them.

"- Can not believe you! I've told you so many times not to hunt alone! There's 10 other able-bodied dwarves in our flock you could have gone with. And how dare you put my sons in danger! They're both still much too young to go out hunting. Also, you broke your wing? What the hell are we going to do, where is our flock supposed to live while we wait for you to heal!?"

Thorin didn't dispute or argue any of it, hunched over and staring at the ground. Bilbo frowned as he glanced at him. Dis' rage was perfectly reasonable but he still couldn't help but feel she was being a little too harsh. When she paused in her ranting to take a breath, Bilbo nervously cleared his throat, getting both dwarves attention

"Erm, Miss I know its none of my business, and your anger is definitely justified but... Although I haven't known Thorin more then a day even as an outsider I can't imagine him purposefully putting your hatchlings in danger."

The hobbit said as politely as he could, not wanting to bring Dis' rage onto himself. Dis crossed her arms as she considered him

"How did this happen then?"

She demands, glaring coldly at her brother. Thorin pulled in on himself more, wrapping his unharmed wing around himself. Dis' scolding struck hard as he was just as angry at himself for putting Kili and Fili in danger

"They should not have been with me... I wasn't paying enough attention, they followed me, and I didn't even realize until the orcs appeared."

He explained, Dis slowly softening but still angry

"Why didn't you bring them back?"

His sister asked with a huff, although she already knew the answer

"Kili and Fili aren't the only hatchlings in our flock, Gloin's son is barely a year old. I couldn't put them at risk as well.... Then we ran into a storm, I lost my balance... I should have been more careful, I couldn't land in a way that would leave all of us unharmed."

Thorin muttered, knuckles going white as he clenched his fists. He was such a bad leader, he should have been better, done something, anything different... Dis was looking at her brother much more kindly now. She knew he probably thought he was going to die when he crashed, choosing the hatchlings' lives over his own, just like their father...

" _Nadad_ -"

The lady dwarf started to say but was interrupted by the quick patters of small feet before being tackled by her sons

"Moma!!!"

Fili and Kili both shouted as they clung to her before she quickly picked her sons up, holding them close

"My boys... You scared me, I was so worried about you two."

Dis mutters as her hatchlings sob into her shoulder

"W-we're sorry moma, don't be m-mad at uncle, he protected us."

Fili whimpered but she just shooshed him

"I'm not mad my _mizimith_ , I was just frightened."

Bilbo smiled as he watched the reunion. It seems that Dis and Thorin had the same soft spot. He glanced over at Thorin, and that smile dropped a bit to see the dwarf still glaring at the floor. Oh dear, he hoped Dis' scolding didn't make him too mad... Thorin was very mad, but at himself. His sister was right, he should be more careful. There were others who depended on him...

"Where is the rest of the flock?"

He asks once Dis has calmed down her hatchlings a bit

"Roosting in the woods not far from here... By flying anyway."

She answered, looking at Thorin's wing

"We have to find a safer spot while you heal."

Dis adds and Thorin's scowl deepens

"I'll work in the forge, try to get enough gold for them to stay in the inn."

He replies, mind already racing at how much it would cost for however long they'd be here, possibly months... Bilbo isn't really sure what comes over him. The dwarves just looked so tired and stressed he can't keep himself from offering

"You and your flock can stay here, I have plenty of room."

Both adult dwarves stared at him but before either could speak Kili and Fili started excitedly blabbing

"OOoo can we stay? Pleeeeease Moma, Mr. Boggins is really nice!"

They begged as they tugged on their mother's tunic. Dis shushed them, shifting her hold on her boys as she considered the halfling.

"Mr.... Bilbo was it? There is 15 of us including myself and Thorin... It seems like an awful lot to put on you"

She said but Bilbo shook his head

"Nonsense, my home is big enough as long as some don't mind sharing rooms. Bag End was built to hold a large family, and it's a waste that I'm not using all of it."

He says confidently. Dis raised her eyebrows as she looked to her older brother. Dwarves weren't quick to trust by nature and Thorin was suspicious of everyone. But when she looked at him, he was staring at the hobbit with a deeply touched expression, as if he could not believe Bilbo was real. Dis bit back a chuckle, because she knew that look. It was the same way her late husband had looked at her when they first met, the same way Balin and Dori looked at each other. It seems her brother had finally found his one, and she couldn't very well let him get away.

"Very well, if you're sure. It would be foolish for us to turn such an offer down."

Dis agrees and Bilbo lights up with a wide grin

"I'll go back to the flock and lead them here in the morning... I can carry the boys but there's no point in you coming Thorin. By the time you get there by walking, we'd be heading back here anyways."

She says, making Thorin scowl even more, Kili and Fili whining

"Can't we stay mommy?"

Kili begged but she shook her head

"Oh no, I'm not letting either of you out of my sight until your beards grow in."

Dis huffs as they grumble

"Don't pout, you'll be back here soon enough."

The blonde dwarf scolds her sons softly before turning to her brother. She sighed as he was pouting just as much as her hatchlings. Unable to hug him with her arms full she just ducked to bump foreheads with him affectionately

_< Don't you pout either. Play nice with the halfling, I think he could be good to you, if you let him in>_

She told him in khuzdul with a wink, leaving Thorin flustered and confused before she turned and headed back out into the night with her sons. Luckily Bilbo didn't seem to notice the look on his face as the hobbit bid Dis goodbye before turning to Thorin

"I know you're probably tired but I want to clean up those new cuts and bruises, ok? The last thing you need is to get an infection."

He said, trying to distract Thorin from the foul mood this had put him in, guiding the dwarf into the bathroom to clean the blood off. Thorin silently allowed Bilbo to care for his wounds, only flinching once or twice. He didn't feel like talking, lost in his thoughts and dreading the nightmares he knew he'd be having tonight. Without sharing a nest with someone, anyone, a warm body to keep him grounded, the horrors of the past would return. They always did. But it was one thing to sleep with his kin and another the strange hobbit who'd already done so much. No Thorin had already been enough of a burden tonight. He'd endure it on his own, no need to add this burden to his host. The dwarf only snapped out of these thoughts when he realized Bilbo was saying his name

"Thorin? Are you alright?"

He asked worriedly as he studied the brooding dwarf

"Fine. Just... Tired"

Thorin grunted back, half a lie. He was tired but sure as hell didn't want to go to bed.

"Oh yes of course. You should go to bed. I don't know much about flocks, but I assume you'd like to be well rested."

Bilbo said with a smile at him, making Thorin pull more in on himself. He owed so much to this hobbit, what could he do to make this up to him? But the dwarf didn't voice those feelings, just nodded as he went to shuffle off to his room. Bilbo frowned after him worriedly, not sure what was wrong or what he could do to cheer Thorin up

"I'm going to be awake for awhile doing some straightening up, so if you need some tea or a snack just let me know."

He called after the retreating dwarf but just got a grunt in response. Bilbo sighed as he went to straighten up the other guest rooms, hoping he was doing the right thing

  
Thorin glared at the still messed bed as if it had personally offended him. Stupid useless body demanding sleep... He didn't want to, but there was no way he could resist the need to rest. He was sore from the fight and working in the forge during the day. He could only fight it off for so long, and after what felt like an hour of just scowling at the bed he finally collapsed onto it, drifting off into dreams of the past....

 

_The shouting match between the king and the prince echoed throughout Erebor. Thorin stood where he'd been told to wait outside the throne room, staring pointly as he tried not to listen to what his father and grandfather were yelling but it was impossible_

_"-You can not send him there! He's much too young!"_

_"I am your king! I'll send whoever I like where ever I wish! Just because you are my son doesn't mean I'll allow you to disobey me. That boy is a blemish, he's going to bring the end to our clan, there's no question about it. The very least he can do is prove himself by dying in the glory of battle."_

_Thorin clenched his fists, feeling his nails draw blood. His grandfather had always made how he felt about his oldest grandchild clear. As long as Thorin can remember he was pushed harder, kept from interacting with other dwarves. Only once he was of age was he allowed to go where he pleased. He'd quickly learned his grandfather wasn't the only one who thought he was a curse. If so many think so it must be true... And now king Thror had learned a band of orcs had taken Moria, he wanted Thorin to lead an attack to take the old land back. Thorin's father was trying to prevent this, but Thror wasn't having it. And why should he? Thorin knew he only brought bad luck, and he had two much better younger siblings to take his place in line for the throne. The young dwarf didn't want to die but he thought maybe at least he could show his grandfather he wasn't just a burden to bare. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize the shouting had stopped until the door opened and his father stormed out. Thrain's rage quickly left him though as he saw his oldest child. Oldest but still so young, too young to go into war... He sighed sadly as he stepped up to Thorin, wrapping a hand around the back of his head and gently pressing their foreheads together_

_"I can't change his mind, inudoy... But I will not let you go alone. I may not be able to get him to let you be but he can not stop me from going with you"_

  
_The sicken thud noise_ of _his father's neck breaking when they hit the ground was something Thorin would never be able to forget. He and his younger brother Frerin had been struck out of the sky by a huge pale orc. They were outnumbered, his grandfather had underestimated the orcs. His fellow dwarves were dropping like flies around him but Thorin didn't care. His father was dead. And he was watching with horror as the huge pale orc pinned his little brother down, ripping Frerin apart barehanded as Thorin sat there frozen in fear. And now Frerin had stopped moving and the pale orc was looking at him, smirking as he stalked towards him, covered in the blood of his brother. Only then could Thorin move, scrambling back, reaching desperately for something, anything to protect himself. His hands found the rough bark of a branch, an oak branch. He clutched it, using it as a shield as the orc swung at him. He found his sword on the ground, grabbing it and-_

 

And then he woke up. Thorin was confused and dazed, his eyes stinging and he could feel his cheeks were wet with tears. But he was aware of warm hands holding his shoulders tightly and grabbed onto whoever was grabbing him instinctively.

"..orin?... Thorin wake up!"

It took the shake that came with that command to fully wake Thorin, who opened his blurry eyes to see the face of Bilbo above him

"Ngn.. Master hobbit..?"

He groaned in response

"Yes, it's me. Are you ok? You were crying in your sleep and didn't want to wake up."

Bilbo responded in a soft worried tone. Thorin's eyes widened in horror as he quickly let go and turned away. How weak was he, sobbing and shaking like a hatchling at a dream... He couldn't believe himself, what would the hobbit think of him now?

"I... I am perfectly fine. I apologize if I disturbed you. I'll try to avoid it happening again."

He said in a flat voice, trying to get his emotions under control. Bilbo let out a huff and, to Thorin's surprise, he felt the mattress dip as the hobbit climbed onto the bed

"I don't get you dwarves, are you always so stoic and stubborn? There's nothing shameful about having an awful nightmare."

The hobbit said as he pressed up against Thorin's back, careful of his broken wing. Thorin didn't know what to say... He opened his mouth and closed it again before forcing down more tears. How could such a tiny creature have such a big heart...

"Y.. You... You are the kindest person I have ever met, Bilbo"

The dwarf muttered in barely a whisper. Bilbo's face burned, realizing in the back of his head this was the first time Thorin had called him by his actual name, adding to the sweet words.

"Hush now. Get some sleep, you silly dwarf"

Was all he could mumble in response as he wrapped an arm around Thorin's waist

".... You don't have to stay"

The dwarf muttered after a moment

"I know. Just get some rest"

Bilbo said. Thorin was blushing deeply himself but... The warm body against his back felt so nice, and he was so very tired.... It wasn't long until his breathing evened out, drifting off to sleep. The hobbit sighed and smiled, glad he seemed to be getting somewhere with this poor mess of a dwarf, before he closed his eyes and drifted off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making up for this angst next chapter when the rest of the company shows up 
> 
> Khuzdul-  
> Nadad- brother  
> Mizimith- young jewel  
> inudoy- son


	7. Who let the dwarves in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha get it? Like that song that we all only know one line of.... I thought it was funny anyway

Bilbo woke to a soft rattling noise. He frowned as he opens his eyes, a little disoriented at first before he remembered last night. The hobbit flushed red, realizing that he was still pressed up close to Thorin, who had yet to wake. He'd rolled over in his sleep, facing Bilbo as he slept. The dwarf looked so peaceful, Bilbo able to admire his beauty up close. But he was interrupted as that rattling sound continued, coming from behind him. What was that? Bilbo frowned as he sat up and turned around, and meet the eyes of a young teenage dwarf who currently was digging through the bedside table drawer. The teen had copper colored hair pulled into an odd three point style with three braids in his beard, and had the wings of a mockingbird. He also had an old candlestick from the bedside in his hand and Bilbo could see some of his sliver poking out of the youngster's pockets. He opened his mouth and said the only thing one could say when waking up to a stranger taking their things

"Hey!"

Bilbo snapped angrily and the young dwarf took off running. The hobbit scrambled out of bed to chase him, but luckily the little thief didn't get far.

"Nori! I told you not to make trouble!"

The older dwarf who'd grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt said angrily. This dwarf had snowy white hair despite still looking fairly young to be going grey, with complex braids. His wings were soft looking dove ones, with a motherly scolding look on his face. Nori, as the teen was apparently called, crossed his arms

"I wasn't doin' nothin'! I was just gonna polish em is all, I swear!"

He said but the older one just glared until eventually the teen caved. Nori dropped the candlestick and pulled the sliver from his pockets, and a clock and some brass doorknobs and- Wow the little dwarf had really pilfered a lot. Bilbo was almost impressed. The white-haired dwarf sighed and shook his head

"I am so very very sorry about my brother. You're our host, master Bilbo, yes?"

He asked

"I erm yes, but just Bilbo is fine"

The hobbit answers, a little flustered. He only grew more flustered when the dwarf bowed

"Dori, at your service. The troublemaker is my younger brother, Nori. And I apologize for him, again."

Dori said, elbowing his brother in the side until he gave a slight bow of his head.  
  
"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. And I should hope that's the last time your brother takes anything of mine, if I catch him instead of you he's going to learn why no one messes with Tooks."

Bilbo says serious, waving a finger in Nori's face scoldingly. The teen blinked in surprise, apparently not used to getting scolded by anyone but his older brother.

"I- Uh..."

Nori stuttered, but Dori chuckled

"I'll keep that in mind, and hopefully Nori will too."

He says with amusement, smiling. Bilbo smiled back. But then he glanced out the window

"Oh dear me, what time is it? What a bad host I'm being, I've missed first and second breakfast."

Bilbo fretted when he saw how high the sun had already risen.

"Don't worry master Bilbo, I hope you don't mind but our cook has helped himself to your kitchen. It seemed appropriate to make you a meal when you've so kindly invited us into your home."

Dori said before glancing around Bilbo and smiling as he catches a glance of Thorin still sleeping and then lowered his voice a bit

"And saving our rather fool hearty leader. I know he can seem rather cold but he really is a very a very good dwarf when you give him a chance."

He says with a smile before heading towards the kitchen with his brother, leaving Bilbo red-faced and his feathers puffed up. It was an innocent comment, but the knowing look on Dori's face was anything but. Bilbo huffed and shook it off. Silly dwarves... He needed to keep himself together now he had a whole smial full of them... Oh dear Yavanna what was he thinking? No no, calm down Bilbo. This is the right thing to do, just take things one step at a time and everything will be fine. First things first, get breakfast, try to meet the rest of his new guests. He should really wake Thorin so he could eat. But Bilbo couldn't find it in himself to do so when he looked at the sleeping dwarf. He looked so peaceful, and he definitely needed the rest after last night. Bilbo sighed and smiled as he looked upon the sleeping dwarf, pulling the blankets and tucking him in, chuckling as Thorin grunted and nuzzled into the pillow in his sleep. He was cute when he wasn't scowling.

  
When he opened the door of the bedroom, Bilbo heard the chatter of excited voices and the clattering of dishware from his dining room. Oh dear, 15 dwarves in his home.... Steeling himself, he walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen. As he expected the room was packed with rowdy dwarves of various ages, chattering as they ate, laughing loudly and throwing food. A fat jolly looking dwarf stepped in front of him before Bilbo could even attempt getting his new guests under control

"Oi, you must be our host, yes? Hope you don't mind me using ya kitchen, but it has been so long since I got to make a real meal you see I couldn't help myself"

The large dwarf said with a wide grin. He had carrot orange hair, a thick rope like braid looped around his front. Interestingly his wings were that of a rooster, something Bilbo had never seen before.

"I- erh well-"

Bilbo stuttered, distracted by the chaos behind the dwarf

"I-Its fine but if you could-"

He started to say but was interpreted as Kili and Fili ran past him, chasing a younger hatchling Bilbo didn't recognize, so little he was just getting his chick fluff

"Aye you two pests, leave little Ori alone."

A big muscular dwarf with a mohawk and the wings of a red hawk grunted as he scooped up the younger hatchling, scolding the brothers

"Oh let 'em be Dwalin, you big bully. They're just havin' a little fun."

Called out a teen wearing a bit too big silly looking hat with the colorful wings of a love-bird, tossing a bread roll that hit the warrior squarely in the head, making the other dwarves burst out laughing. This lead to the big dwarf putting the hatchling down before leaping over the table, grabbing the teen with the silly hat in a headlock. The other dwarves shouted and cheered, laughing as the two wrestled on the table. Oh Yavanna help him, they were going to destroy his smial

"Hey! Stop that, you're going to break my table! Hello!?"

He shouted, but even his yelling wasn't loud enough to be heard over all the excited dwarves. He bit his lip. How was he going to be able to live with this group when they couldn't behave

" **ENOUGH** "

A sudden deep voice came from behind Bilbo, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Thorin was awake and looking very strong even with the cuts, bruises, and broken wing. All of the dwarves quickly fell silent and still.

"I can not believe you lot. Master Baggins has let us into his home out of the pure goodness in his heart, and this is how you repay him?"

He snarled, Bilbo's cheeks flushing as the dwarf stood up for him

"His word is law as long as we are here. And any of you who can not follow his law will be camping out in the woods. Now, act like civil dwarves and interduce yourselves properly to Master Baggins."

The dwarf ordered. For the first time, Bilbo could really see him as a leader, and what a leader he was. So strong and confident... The hobbit quickly shook it off, turning his focus back to the dwarves as they started to interduce themselves in small family groups. First to step forward was the big one with the mohawk and a smaller older fellow with grey hair and the wings of a barn owl

"Balin, and my younger brother Dwailn, at your service master hobbit."

The older said politely as the Dwalin ducked his head

"Apologies for the roughhousing"

He grumbled before they moved on. Dori and Nori stepped up. Next, Dori holding the little hatchling Bilbo had seen Kili and Fili terrorizing. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry but trying not to, putting on what the child must have thought was a brave face but just came off as adorable

"You already met my brother and me, but this is our littlest brother, Ori."

Dori said as he held the child up, who mumbled a shy hello before burying his face in his older brother's shoulders. Next to step up was the chubby dwarf, the teenager wearing the too big hat (nursing a bruise from so recently getting wrestled to the ground), and... Oh dear Yavanna how was this one even alive?! The third was a dwarf with wild hair, the wings of a turkey vulture, and had a whole ax blade embedded in his head. He mumbled something in the strange tongue of dwarves and slapped a hand to his chest before the big one spoke

"I'm Bombur, this my little brother Bofur, and our cousin Bifur, at your service. Bifur says he's pleased to meet our gracious host."

The largest one says as all three bow. Bilbo is a bit distracted by the ax though

"I- uh... Yes it's nice to meet you, is he-?"

The hobbit starts to ask, but Bofur answers him before he can finish the question

"Oh, Bifur 's fine, an old wound. Makes 'em look real scary but he's a big old softie."

The young dwarf said with a grin. Bilbo looked at Bifur, who stared back unblinkingly. The hobbit was unconvinced but kept that to himself, sure Thorin wouldn't allow their host to be hurt. The three stepped back, and the last two came forward. Or rather, three, as the younger of the two was holding a bundle to his chest that could only be a baby. The older of the two had a long noise and greying hair, braids tied in a complex looping shape, holding what Bilbo recognized as a hearing horn. He had the big wings of a crane. The younger had a wild red mane of hair with lots of beads in it. His wings were that of a sharp-shinned hawk.

"Oin, at your service master hobbit. And this is my brother, Gloin, as well as his son."

Said the older with a slight bow of his head. Gloin held up his son, a chubby baby with a bright red stock of hair

"This is me wee lad, Gimli! Aint he beautiful?"

He said proudly, chest and feathers puffing up in pride, clearly a doting father if ever there was one. Bilbo smiled at the baby, who blinked at him sleepily, seeming to have been woken from a nap

"He's very beautiful, handsome too"

The hobbit purred. All hobbits were fond of babies and children alike, and from what Bilbo had seen so did dwarves. Gloin beamed as he pulled his son back close to his chest, looking very pleased indeed. Now that introductions were done Bilbo had all the dwarves paying attention to him. He smiled and clapped his hands together

"Ah well, I am pleased to meet you all! I apologize for shouting earlier, don't want you to think I'm a stickler or uptight. But, I do have house rules that expect to be followed by all!"

He said seriously, straightening up and opening his wings slightly to look bigger as he spoke

"First off, no roughhousing in my home! If you wish to wrestle take it outside. Many of my things are old and I don't want them to be broken. Second, take off your shoes at the door. My home may be underground, but I don't want mud all over my floors... And really that's all, outside of basic politeness. That's all I ask for while you're staying here."

Bilbo said, the dwarves nodding and muttering in agreement

"That is more than reasonable, Master Baggins."

Balin said with a slight nod

"Aye, and I expect you all to take those rules to heart. Do not disrespect our host."

Thorin agreed, looking at his flock with a steely gaze, making Bilbo fluster again to be treated with such high respect.

  
After learning names and laying down ground rules, the dwarves went back to their meal, although much calmer and quieter now. Bilbo found a place at the crowded table, grabbing some food as he watched Thorin. Now he could see the grumpy dwarf interacting with his flock he realized how on edge Thorin must have been. Seeing him interacting with those he trusted was so different. Still grumpy but more willing to relax and smile. Currently he was being ragged on by Dwailn as Oin, apparently their healer, checked over his wounds

"-Going off on your own with ya nephews, what were you thinkin'? No, I know, you weren't fuckin' thinking at all, were you?"

Dwalin was saying, poking Thorin in the chest. But Thorin just huffed, an amused smile tugging just the edges of his lips

"Suppose I wasn't, just like you never do, old friend."

He teased back before wincing as Oin poked at a fresher bruise

"I must say master hobbit, I'm impressed. I couldn't have bandaged these better myself. If all hobbits are this good at healing, I don't think I'll be able to find work here."

The old dwarf grunted as he pulled back from Thorin

"Oh no, I'm afraid I'm an outlier. We hobbits don't normally get hurt enough to learn how to treat wounds, I'm just the adventurous type, like my mother. She taught me well."

Bilbo explained with a fond smile on his face as he thought of his mother. He could easily imagine her here now. She'd love to have a home full of dwarves, so much excitement

"I've already found work in the forge here. No offense to your people, Bilbo, but there seems to be a lack of artisans here."

Thorin said, raising his voice a level to be sure all heard him

"All who can work should try to find some today. I won't allow anyone of you to become lazy while we are here."

As the dwarves muttered an agreement Bilbo sipped his tea, thinking of all the gossip that would be caused the shire being flooded by dwarves. Just three caused so much, he couldn't wait to see what uproar this would cause. Oh, how his mother would have loved this


	8. talks of the past and the future

After breakfast, several of the dwarves headed out to try and find work. Only Golin and Dori stayed, to look after their hatchlings. Dis stayed as well, but that was because she was currently passed out on Bilbo's couch, dead to the world. A deep sleeper, just like her brother. The peacefulness was nice, giving the hobbit time to give his home a good cleaning. By the time he'd finished scrubbing his floor the new dwarves had settled into the living room with the hatchlings. It seemed they liked being close together, as they were sitting around the couch Dis was sleeping on, speaking in soft voices as not to wake her. All the hatchlings were currently totally focused on Gloin, listening to him recall an old tale as he idly rocked his son to sleep. Bilbo smiled to himself as he leaned in the doorway watching this for a bit. But then he frowned. There were so many young ones in this group, what were they doing out here, getting attacked by orcs and living in the woods. Maybe they were heading towards the blue mountains? But no, that was close enough to walk to, they would have left and continued on even with Thorin's broken wing. Dwarves seemed to treasure their young just as much if not more then hobbits, Bilbo couldn't figure out why they were out here...

Bilbo entered the room and sat on the floor next to Dori. The dwarf gave him a kind smile before going back to focusing on braiding Ori's hair. Thorin wasn't very forthcoming about.... Anything really. The raven feathered dwarf didn't say a thing about his past nor dwarven culture. But Dori seemed softer then Thorin by far. He would fit right in the shire with other hobbits easily, Bilbo could tell. Maybe he would be more open to talking about such things.

"It's rather fascinating to me... The way you all live together in a flock. Hobbits don't do that.... Is it common amongst dwarves to live like this?"

The hobbit asked after a moment of sitting next to them. For just the briefest of seconds he saw Dori's hands pause, a look Bilbo couldn't quite place crossing his face. But it was gone just as quick as it had come, and he was back to braiding his little brother's hair as he answers

"Well, our people usually have smaller flocks, so ours is a bit odd yes."

He says shortly, giving the barest minimum of an answer

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry Master Dori. I've just always been curious about dwarves is all, I've read books on elves and men but haven't found one in common about your people."

Bilbo explained as he rubbed the back of his neck, worried he'd made his guests uncomfortable

"Expect ya wouldn't. We keep to ourselves mostly. Its why men think we're greedy, even when they're the ones hungering after our gold and jewels."

Gloin huffed gruffily as Dori relaxed a bit

"Aye, we aren't normally the wandering type. But all of us had our own reasons to leave our people."

The older dwarf says with a wise nod. Bilbo gives him a worried look. It was hard for him to think of a good reason to leave your home behind for good. He loved his home, even if the lifestyle of other hobbits wasn't something he fit with.

"What kind of reasons? If that's alright for me to ask, of course."

Bilbo asked, stuttering the last part quickly as he realized it was a rather rude question. He saw that odd look on Dori's face again as he shared a look with his fellow dwarf.

"Why don't you boys go play outside for a bit?"

Dori suggested to the hatchlings

"Awww but Mr. Gloin didn't finish his story yet."

Kili whined. The red-haired dwarf chuckled and ruffled the hatchling's hair

"I promise I'll finish it later, and throw in 'n extra one to make up for"

Gloin said, chuckling as Kili and Fili took off towards the backyard, dragging a less eager Ori with them

"No roughhousing with Ori!"

Dori shouted after them. Now that there were only adults in the room (Not counting Gimli, who was too young to understand much of anything around him) Dori pulled out a pipe and leaned back against the couch, both him and Gloin looking rather grim

"It's not right to tell another dwarf's story, but if Thorin trust ya I guess we can tell our own"

He says gruffly, Dori nodding in agreement

"A dwarf doesn't leave their home behind for no reason, Mr. Bilbo. We tend to get rather attached to where we settle and there hasn't been a new dwarf settlement in ages due to that... But our home wasn't safe anymore, and those in our flock are those who choose to leave... Or were forced to"

The white-haired dwarf said, muttering the last part. Bilbo was immediately concerned at that wording

"Unsafe? Was your home attacked?"

He asked worriedly

"I wish laddie. Fighting invaders is much easier than an enemy on the inside. In short, our king went fuckin' mad as a loon."

Gloin said with a huff

"Must you only speak ill of him, Gloin? He was a great king once."

A voice came from behind the dwarfs and they quickly both spun around to see Dis awake, one eye open as she looked at them.

"Lady Dis, we-"

Dori started to say, but she held up a hand before sitting upright

"If he is to understand any of your stories he needs to hear Thorin's first."

Dis said seriously

"But we can't-!"

Both male dwarves started to protest

"You may not, but I can. It's my story as much as my brother's"

She cut them off before turning her attention to the very much intrigued Bilbo

"Let me tell you about my grandfather, King Thror."

 

  
Thorin pulled back from the red-hot forge wiping his brow. Dwalin had joined him working in here, and the space was just a little tight with the both of them, wings brushing constantly. Maybe it was just because it had been a while since he'd worked in a forge meant for someone closer to his size. Working in the forges of men with too big tools in a too big space always made him feel like a hatchling. The way men tend to treat dwarves only made the feeling worse. So although space was tight, it was still refreshing to work in a space made for folks his size. The halflings themselves though weren't as easy to work with. Three dwarves sent them into gossiping in small groups, careful not to be overheard, but with a sudden influx of dwarves they were openly staring and muttering. He wasn't sure how the others were fairing but the hobbits seemed to just want to stare at him and Dwalin without approaching or buying anything, quickly scattering whenever they looked their way.

Thorin huffed in annoyance at how skittish the halflings were, deciding to go further back into the forge. If they weren't going to order anything he might as well make use of it himself, digging through what materials had been left by the last blacksmith, trying to find a suitable metal. He was considering some brass when Dwalin buffed him upside the head with his wings. Thorin turned to scowl at his friend. Dwalin had been his first friend, they'd still been quite young when his cousin had been assigned as his bodyguard. At this point, they might as well be brothers

"What?"

He asked, annoyed as Dwalin just smirked

"So, this Master Baggins..."

He hummed with a teasing tone, smirking wider as Thorin's cheeks flushed a bit

"What about him?"

"Well, he's rather cute, ain't he?"

Now Thorin was really blushing, huffing as he looked away, trying to focus on the metals again to get out of this conversation

"I wouldn't know. He's our host, it would be rude to... Admire him"

He replied shortly

"Hm well if you're not interested, maybe I should try courting him. He'd look even cuter with my beads weaved in his hair."

Dwalin suggested, before bursting out laughing as Thorin whirled around with a shocked and slightly offended look on his face, feathers all puffed up. Thorin scowled when he realized he'd been tricked, flicking a piece of coal at him

"Go get plucked, _men gorach._ "

He growled, trying to scowl but it came off like a pout

"You're the _gorach_ , why don't you try courting him? Your attention is never this easily gotten, he could be your One."

Dwalin said as he chucked the coal right back at his cousin. Only someone who knew Thorin as well as he did could have caught the slight flinch

"That's cruel, friend. You know I don't have a One"

He muttered. Dwalin barely bit back an annoyed growl. He'd given up trying to convince Thorin to stop thinking so ill of himself long ago, but it still bugged him that his friend was so stupid. He shook his head

"Fine. But you should still make him something, thank him for being so kind."

Thorin bit his lip, hesitating.

"Oh for fucks sake, I'll help you make it if you're so determined not to court him."

He huffed, resulting in Thorin growling and giving him a quick smack with his unbroken wing

"I can make it myself. Leave me alone, you should be on the lookout for customers."

The older snapped as he turned back to the forge, feathers bristling. Dwalin snorted and shook his head. Damn stubborn idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to heat up a little 
> 
> khuzdul-  
> men gorach- you idoit/you're stupid


	9. Settling

Bilbo chewed on his lip as he watched Thorin. They were currently helping get dinner ready along with Bombur. But his mind was elsewhere, nearly cutting himself once or twice as he sliced vegetables. He just couldn't get the tale Dis had told him out of his head....

 

  
_"Once, my grandfather Thror was a great and wise king who put his people above all else... But by the time I was born that dwarf was long gone."_

_Dis started_

_"But, if your grandfather was a king, then you and Thorin-?"_

_Bilbo stuttered_

_"Yes, we were royalty... Once. But not anymore. You see there was a sickness in Thror, in his head, called dragon-sickness._ Its _a problem that's run in our line for ages. It twists a dwarf, makes him only able to see gold and nothing else. The gold and power made it grow, and he could only fight it for so long. He was already losing himself when Thorin was born. At first, he was delighted, pleased his bloodline would continue to rule. But then..."_

_Dis grimaced, all three dwarves looking grim_

_"Thorin started growing in his flight feathers. As soon as grandfather saw the solid black color of his wings, he became convinced it was a sign that Thorin was a curse who would doom our family... He wanted to have my brother killed."_

_She said the last part hushed. Bilbo was horrified. The idea of wanting to harm a hatchling, let alone a hatchling that was blood family, was one of the evilest things he could think of._

_"How dare he! All children are a blessing, how dare he doubt that!"_

_Bilbo snarled, enraged. Dis blinked at him, rather surprised about how much rage the little hobbit could have. She liked that, a good person who wouldn't allow himself to be pushed around_

_"Agreed. Luckily our father managed to prevent him from killing Thorin, but the way he treated my older brother left plenty of scars, physical and mental."_

_She said sadly_

_"So... That's why you all left? Because your king turned into a total git?"_

_Bilbo asked with his arms crossed, having zero sympathies for someone who would hurt a child_

_"If only that was all."_

_Dori muttered quietly_

_"But then there was Khazad-dûm. the mines of Moria, the halls of Durin."_

_Dis said, a pained look coming across her face_

_"It's an old homeland of ours that was invaded by orcs. Thorin was only 80, but our grandfather demanded he led the charge to take it back... Everyone knew what Thror was trying to do, he wanted Thorin to die in that battle..."_

_She pauses, voice cracking a bit before clearing her throat and continuing_

_"Obviously that didn't happen, but the battle was bloody.... So many good dwarves were lost, including my father, Thorin and I's brother, and my... my husband."_

_Dis struggled to say the last part, clearly the wound still raw_

_"I should have been there, I should have been fighting with my kin. But I was pregnant with Kili at the time."_

_The lady dwarf growled, clenching her fist so hard her knuckles turned white. Gloin pats her leg comfortingly_

_"A good thing you weren't there Lady Dis. We could have lost you too."_

_He mutters softly. Bilbo is sat in stunned silence, unable to believe someone could be so cruel to their own family. But Dis wasn't done_

_"When Thorin came back Thror was furious. He felt robbed that Thorin had lived when his son and "good" grandson had died. He banished my brother, but that's not the worst of it."_

_Dis' expression turned to one of cold fury, the kind of rage one can only get when a loved one has been wronged_

_"He said Thorin was the reason those who passed had died. Thror wants payment for it, 100,000 gold per life lost, calls it a debt.... It is an impossible and cruel errand, but even now Thorin is still scraping together all the gold he possibly can."_

_"What!?! What an awful thing to demand of anyone! Why does Thorin continue this stupid twisted task when he's already banished!?"_

_Bilbo demanded in frustrated exasperation. Dis' gaze softened again, looking rather sad now_

_"Because Master hobbit, my brother is a rather soft soul despite how he looks and acts. He already is hard on himself without our grandfather's help. Thorin has convinced himself it is a just punishment, as he blames himself for all the deaths just as much as Thror does."_

 

 

".... Master Baggins?"

"Huh what?"

Bilbo stuttered as a voice dragged him out of his thoughts, blushing as he realized he'd been staring at Thorin this whole time.

"M-my apologies. I'm rather tired and spaced out."

The hobbit scrambled for an acceptable reason for staring

"You should go lay down then. We can handle dinner from here."

Thorin replied with a hint of worry

"I don't think so. I mean I can't leave you alone, just look at what you're doing to these poor vegetables."

Bilbo said teasingly as he looked at the greens the dwarf had been cutting, now all crushed and mashed. Thorin scowled

"Useless greens. I'm much better at preparing meat, a proper food."

He grumbled, trying to cut the lettuce harder only to crush it more. Bilbo rolled his eyes, wondering how the dwarf had gotten so, for lack of better word, beefy without eating anything green

"You're doing it all wrong, here let me show you."

The hobbit said as he wiggled in next to Thorin, so close their wings brushed as he put his hand over Thorin's, guiding him into a much gentler slicing motion. Now he knew about the raven-winged dwarf's past he understood that his rude and brash way of speaking was just a defense. He could only imagine what it was like to grow up facing such hate and anger from not just a family member, but a king as well. The hobbit shivered a bit but glanced up at Thorin, smiling as he saw the dwarf was adorably totally focused on trying to cut the lettuce as Bilbo had done. He wanted to help him. Sure he'd given him aid and shelter for both Thorin and his kin, but Bilbo wanted to do more than that... Thorin clearly took care of all in his flock, but who was there to take care of Thorin? No one as far as the hobbit could see.

It didn't sit well with him. But it made sense. Even though Thorin was surrounded by his kin, he wouldn't reach out. Bilbo was willing to bet the stubborn dwarf wouldn't ask for help unless it was life or death. And while his kin clearly cared for him, they didn't want to push. But sometimes pushing was needed, or you'd just stay the same and never get better. Bilbo knew first hand how hard it was to move when life had given you a raw deal, though he felt like what he went through wasn't even half of what Thorin had endured. Still, he knew the same gentle but firm hand was needed. Maybe he was being nosey. But Bilbo didn't really care after learning Thorin's past. The dwarf needed someone to care for him just as stubborn as he was, and Bilbo was stepping up

 

Dinner wasn't quite as chaotic as breakfast, but still very loud. Bilbo was reminded of the bigger families in the shire, all talking over each other, arguing over details in their stories. It was rather sweet actually... In a loud slightly annoying way. But cute never the less

"These halflings are so skittish, I couldn't find one who was willing to speak to me for longer than a minute."

Dwalin was complaining

"Excuse me sir, we are hobbits, not half of anything!"

Bilbo quickly corrected, the hulking dwarf blinking in surprise as the others giggled at him being scolded

"Erh... Sorry master Baggins. I'm struggling to find any hobbits who are willing to buy from us is all."

He mumbled, glancing at Thorin and smirking a bit. No wonder he liked the hobbit so much, cute but not afraid to stand up for himself and his people, a very attractive trait to any dwarf. Thorin glared back at him, his cheeks going a little red as he kicked his friend under the table. Luckily Bilbo didn't notice as the conversation had moved on without them

"Ya just bad at talking to people. Me 'n Nori got a few coins doing magic tricks."

Bofur laughed as he threw an arm around his fellow teen dwarf, who grinned as he showed off their small haul

"By magic tricks, I hope you don't mean pickpocketing"

Bilbo says as he eyed the two suspiciously

"No, of course not."

"Yup"

Nori and Bofur said at the same time, causing the group to howl with laughter as Nori smacked his friend upside the head. As Thorin watched Bilbo chew the teens out, he couldn't help but feel oddly content. It was strange, but it felt like the hobbit fit right into their flock seamlessly, as if he'd always meant to be there. Thorin had never met anyone quite like him... It was a shame, as he would like to count the hobbit, but knew Bilbo would never have him. And why should he? The hobbit was strong and kind, attractive... He surely had more suitors than he knew what to do with. Why would he settle for Thorin? With his cursed wings and lack of home or money. He sighed to himself as he idly picked at his food. No, he was being silly. There was no point in feeling like this, he should just be grateful Bilbo was hosting them. Thorin refused to let himself be selfish. He'd ignore those feelings and be happy as things were. Thorin was so busy lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the way Bilbo kept glancing at him, trying and failing not to stare worriedly. But half of the table sure did, Balin and Dis sharing a knowing look as Dwalin snickered. The two fools would be the last the realize, that much as obvious


	10. Understanding

Bilbo had been worried about having enough rooms for all his new guests, but as it turned out, he had nothing to fear at all. Unlike hobbits or men, it seemed dwarfs liked to sleep snuggled up to each other. He noted that they preferred direct family though, as the dwarves split into small groups. Dis of course wanted her sons close, like Thorin had their first night here. But for some reason Thorin hung back, not joining his sister and nephews. He hung back in the living room even as the other dwarves drifted off to claim one of his guest rooms as their own for their stay.

"Good night Mr. Boggins."

Fili mumbled from Dis' arms as she passed him

"It's Baggins Fili"

Bilbo chuckled, getting no answer from the sleepy hatchling

"Do make sure my brother doesn't stay up all night Master hobbit. He can get a little... Nervous when the flock moves to a new place."

Dis mutters to him. Bilbo nods before heading over to where Thorin was sitting in front of the fireplace. He thinks for a moment. Thorin is clearly as hard headed as the stone he was made from, a direct approach would never work

"Do you smoke, master dwarf?"

He asked after a moment, making Thorin jump

"Yes, though I haven't in quite some time, and I haven't a pipe."

He answered, rustling his feathers apprehensively

"You can borrow one of mine. I think you'll find the pipeweed we grow here better than any other"

Bilbo said as he fetched his pipe box, taking his own as well as an older one out and stuffing them with his finest weed. He settled next to Thorin and handed one to him. Their wings brushed as the hobbit lit both their pipes, sighing in satisfaction as he took a deep drag, huff the smoke out his nose. They sat together quietly smoking for a while before Bilbo spoke again

"I'm surprised you haven't gone with your kin to bed. You've been working in the forge all day, after all, that must be taxing."

He said casually, but still Thorin stiffened a bit

"Someone has to keep watch. I do not want another surprise attack like last night."

The raven-winged dwarf said tentatively though honestly. Bilbo clicked his tongue

"Now honestly, do you think I can not protect my own home master dwarf?"

He huffed, pretending to be offended, chuckling as Thorin stuttered apologetically

"We hobbits have very sensitive ears, and orcs are by no means quiet. I heard him last night long before I saw him. There's no need for you to worry."

Bilbo continues good-naturedly. Thorin just scowled

"There's always a need for me to worry."

He grumbled

"I suppose when you live on the road I can understand, but here you can leave the worrying to me. I wouldn't be a very good host if I let anything happen to my guests."

Bilbo mockingly scolded with an amused grin. Thorin frowned at him for a moment before looking back at the fire, seeming to be thinking deeply for awhile

"You... I still don't understand why you're doing this. I have never met anyone even slightly similar to you."

He finally said. Bilbo chuckled at that

"I don't doubt that. I mean, everyone knew I'd be an odd one as soon as my parents got married. A Baggins and Took, it was quite the talk of the town, and still is though they're long gone."

He hummed, but Thorin still seemed pretty puzzled as he stared at the fire

"... I understand why you helped at first, when I was hurt and my nephews without anyone to protect them. But now, I just- You have offered my kin more than all of the people we've met combined."

The dwarf said quietly as he idly fiddled with the pipe, the confused frown set on his handsome face. Bilbo considered Thorin for a moment before speaking again

"I'm helping you and your flock because.... Well, no offense, but you lot don't really... Belong, anywhere. You have no place to call home."

The hobbit muttered, Thorin shooting him a cold glare but didn't speak

"What I mean to say is, you're outsiders. And I'm one as well. I don't fit in with other hobbits, too interested in books and the outside world. But I still have a home, and I wanted to share it with you, because outsiders should stick up for each other"

He elaborated and the dwarf's frown vanished into a look of understanding awe, mouth slightly opened in shock. Thorin had never even considered it, but... Bilbo did live in this rather large home all on his own, very different from all the hobbits he'd seen. Brave and willing to take a stand, unlike the others of his kind who scattered if a stranger so much as glanced their way. Bilbo's brashness surely couldn't sit well with other hobbits.

"I... I'm sorry master Baggins. I misjudged you."

Thorin admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

"When we first met I thought you were naive and soft, that you knew nothing of the horrors that is life... I've never been so wrong."

Bilbo blinked in surprise, feeling his cheeks heat up

"Well... If it makes you feel any better, I first thought you were rude and uncaring."

He says with a chuckle, and Thorin joined him with a small smile

"You definitely aren't the first one to think so"

 

  
They chatted a while longer, their pipes having gone cold before Thorin yawned. He tried to stifle it but failed miserably, making Bilbo snicker a bit

"We should both head to bed, it's rather late."

He said as the dwarf pouted like a hatchling being told to sleep

"Come on now, or you'll regret it in the morning."

Bilbo huffed, dragging the reluctant Thorin up onto his feet with only a little effort

"How are you so strong?"

He grumbled in annoyance as he followed the hobbit into the main hall

"Years of gardening and working the fields 'round harvest time. Don't underestimate us Shire-folk Master Oakensheild. I did manage to drag you in here on my own after all."

Bilbo laughed as Thorin went to return to his room with his sister and nephews. He'd just turned to go to his own room when he heard what could only be a curse in that rough dwarven language. Bilbo turned back around to see Thorin jiggling the doorknob

"Damn it all, she's locked me out... Serves me right I suppose."

The raven-winged dwarf sighed, resigned to sleeping on the floor. Bilbo clicked his tongue as he ruffled his feathers disapprovingly

"I'm surprised she's still mad, you did the best you could.... Come on, you can sleep in my bed."

The hobbit said as he opened his bedroom door

"Master Baggins, I can not take your bed."

Thorin muttered. Chivalrous, not something he expected from Thorin but he's not surprised for some reason. Bilbo just huffed and shook his head

"I said nothing about taking. You didn't mind sharing last night, and nor did I. I won't let you sleep on the floor, so come along."

The hobbit gestured him into his room. Thorin was glad it was dark as he felt his face burn at the implication. Sharing a bed with kin was one thing, but he'd only known Bilbo for a few days... Still, Bilbo spoke the truth, it had been nice to share a nest with the hobbit. So instead of arguing he did as Bilbo said, walking into the bedroom.

 

Breakfast the next morning was much like dinner last night, calm but loud with lots of laughter and teasing. Bilbo had tried to wake earlier to get it ready, but Bombur had bet him to the kitchen once again. But it was hard to be annoyed when the chubby dwarf was so jolly, chatting with Bilbo as he helped put the finishing touches on breakfast. Bilbo learned a little more about him and his two blood kin. As it turned out Bifur had fought in that terrible bloody battle for the mines of Moria as well, having received his injury in it. When he returned to Erebor with the grizzly head wound, unable to fight and only able to speak in broken sentences, the king banished him. Apparently, Thror didn't want any "weak" dwarves in his mountain. Bombur had been looking for an escape in the first place, and none of their other kin would help Bifur. So he and his little brother left with the disabled fighter to join up with Thorin. The more Bilbo learned of Thror, the more he wanted to smother the dwarf with his own beard.

After breakfast the adult dwarves started to head out to find work, Dis joining them this time, after giving both her sons tight hugs. But Thorin didn't. Bilbo entered the hall to see the leader talking seriously with Dori and Gloin

"- It's better for two to go and one to stay. I know you won't trust Bilbo with them yet so I'll stay to make sure they're safe."

Thorin was saying but the two still looked uncertain, Gloin clutching his son tightly

"It's not that we don't trust 'em, its just..."

"Yes, I know. They are your greatest treasure. But don't ever doubt that all hatchlings in this flock are my greatest treasure too."

Thorin said firmly. Gloin and Dori hesitated for a moment before Gloin gave in and handed his son over to Thorin.

"Ya best take good care of em... Make sure Gimli gets his afternoon nap. 'N if he starts crying singin' always calms him down."

"And you best make sure those nephews of yours don't play too rough with Ori."

The two fretted as Thorin nodded seriously as if being told instructions to slay a deadly monster. Bilbo chuckled as he leaned on the doorway, finding it sweet. A whole day with just him, Thorin, and the hatchlings... Why did he feel like this was going to be total chaos?


	11. One good weed, one bad

As it turned out for the most part, Bilbo was actually wrong... for the most part. Thorin had a talent with hatchlings, nothing but soft and patient with them. Bilbo supposed maybe it came from being the oldest in his family, but the hobbit didn't have any siblings at all, so he wasn't sure. Either way, the three boys clung to him, making quite the adorable image. But it was pretty clear Thorin was over his head, having a difficult time getting the three under control while also trying to get little Gimli to go to sleep. Bilbo watched with amusement as the poor dwarf struggled. Ori had wrapped himself around Thorin's leg with tears in his eyes after being shoved by Kili, while Fili chased Kili in circles around their uncle playfully

"Boys stop- Ori, please don't cry, Fili I said stop!"

Thorin cried exasperatedly but was completely ignored. As much as the dwarf loved hatchlings he clearly had a hard time with them. Eventually, Bilbo decided to throw him a lifeline, bringing his hand to his mouth and whistling loudly to get their attention

"I need three strong hatchlings to help me in the garden. Of course not without pay, you'll each get a cookie for every flower you plant."

The hobbit said, which immediately had the older hatchlings' attention, Fili and Kili running past him outside, Ori scrambling to keep up with. Thorin gave him a grateful look and Bilbo winked back at him

"Come join us once you get Gimli sleeping."

The hobbit said with a smile before turning and trotting outside as well

Thorin smiled to himself as he calmed the fussy baby. Bilbo really was good with hatchlings. It was hard for dwarves to reproduce as bearers were rare, but it seemed hobbits had more than they knew what to do with. It made sense Bilbo was so skilled, he must have tons of experience. Thorin was a little jealous if he was honest, it seemed to come so easy to the hobbit. He shook his head, huffing a bit. That was stupid, he was more than anything grateful for Bilbo's help, not wanting to let his pride get the best of him. Thorin walked over to lean in the doorway as he rocked the slowly growing sleepy Gimli. He watched Bilbo direct the young boys where to dig as the babe drooled on his shirt. This... Felt safe. The hatchlings were laughing and playing, the strange hole home was warm and comforting. Thorin tried to remember the last time he'd felt so safe and able to relax. Right after he'd been banished, he thinks, when he stayed with Thranduil, though that safe feeling hadn't lasted long... Thorin shook his head to clear he thoughts. It was a nice day, and for once he had a chance to relax, there was no need for him to be thinking of that damn elf bastard.

He pushed away any thoughts of the past and moved outside to sit in the grass. Bilbo was plucking a few stray flowers that could only be weeds as the hatchlings dug, giggling and getting covered in dirt. Once the hobbit had a small bouquet of the little yellow flowers, he came over and sat next to Thorin, settling there as he carefully arranged them in his lap. Thorin watched over Bilbo's shoulder with fascination as the hobbit started to weave the steams together, making a chain.

"What are you doing master Baggins?"

He asked, having never seen anything like this

"Making a flower crown."

Bilbo replied as he held up what he had so far before continuing to work, adorably focused on it

"I suppose dwarves don't have much use for flowers, but they're very important to hobbits. Each one has a different meaning."

He mutters as he carefully weaved the ends together, making a circuit of the small yellow flowers

"Sounds similar to how we see gemstones.... What do these ones mean?"

Thorin asked

"They're dandelions, one my favorites, even if they're weeds. They stand for healing, Surviving, going through difficulties but coming out the other side even stronger."

Bilbo explained, voice growing soft as he gave the dwarf a meaningful look. Thorin stiffened and looked away, clenching his jaw as dread filled his chest. Bilbo couldn't know, there's no way... Unless...

"You've been talking with Dis, haven't you?"

He growls as he puffed up his feathers, hurt his sister would betray him by telling his history to a relative stranger. Not to even mention that history could very well make their host kick them out

"Maybe. Either way, I think these flowers suit you."

Bilbo responded, unruffled, taking the finished crown and placing it on Thorin's head. The dwarf blinked in surprise as he lifted a free hand to gently touch the flowers, blushing a bit. He was never going to understand this strange little hobbit

"You.... Are terribly queer Master Baggins. In the best way."

Thorin mumbled as Bilbo laughed. Well, at least there was one thing about the odd hobbit Thorin could be sure about. He really liked his laugh

 

 

Gerontious Took had never faced a problem he didn't know how to handle in all his years of being Thain of the Shire. But now he was stumped. Somehow after one dwarf showed up suddenly, they were flooded by them, seeking to sell their wares and skills. Personally, he didn't mind, the skills his people had were limited, it was nice to have a new wave of people with new skills like writing, woodworking, or ones strong enough to move heavy farm tools and downed trees. But his people were not happy. Hobbits were shy creatures by nature, preferring what they already knew because that was safe. They didn't take risks and they didn't go out into the world. Unfortunately that meant they were always hungry for some good gossip or scandal. Since yesterday the Thain had pretty much every single hobbit in the shire come to talk to him, trying to figure out where all the dwarves had come from. Luckily he managed to calm the majority of them, but there were still plenty who believe dwarves no good, especially the one with raven wings. But for the most part, his people were accepting the dwarves, and the complaints faded. Expect for...

"This is ridiculous Mr. Took! Those dwarves are running around in their clunky boots, destroying gardens and disturbing the peace! And you're allowing them to stay in Bag-End?! It'll be a total wreck by the end of the week!"

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was shrieking, pacing back and forth, her wings so puffed up she looked like an angry chicken. The old hobbit sighed, leaning back in his chair as he rubbed his forehead.

"Lobelia-"

"No ones heard from Bilbo since they showed up, how do you know they haven't kidnapped or killed him! These dwarves are savages and you can not let them stay here!"

Old Took stood up, scowling at her

"That is enough! I am sick of hearing this nonsense. The dwarves are doing nothing aggressive, and bring skills we don't have! I know my grandson, and if he trusts them then so do I"

He snapped with a flutter of his wings, having had enough. The female hobbit pouted as she crossed her arms

"If you won't get rid of them then I'll do it."

She threatened, making Gerontious roll his eyes, thinking it to be one of her many empty threats

"Get out of my office Lobelia, I won't discuss this anymore"

He ordered as he pointed towards the door. Lobelia glared at him for another moment before spinning on her heel and stomping out, wings bristling. She knew she was right about this, and besides, she couldn't let Bilbo ruin that perfect smial of his. Something had to be done about the dwarves, and if the Thain wouldn't then she'd take the matter into her own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuuun  
> Enjoy the fluff while you can because things are about to take a turn >:3


End file.
